Sphères
by FrenchSue
Summary: Rien ne tourne plus carré pour Luc depuis qu'il a trouvé ce bloc sphèrique… Luc et ses amis parviendront ils à sauver Minecraft. Une histoire co-écrite avec Withercraft
1. Chapter 1

Luc portait mal son nom, il n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis des jours. Levé avant le soleil il ne rentrait qu'à la nuit tombée. De longues journées harassantes à creuser sous la terre à la recherche de minerai précieux, du diamant très exactement.

Luc était mineur, c'était un métier difficile mais il en tirait une certaine fierté. Il était grand et costaud et il avait les cheveux bruns et de grands yeux noisettes qui viraient au vert par temps de pluie. Il vivait chez son père, dans une petite maison près de la mine. Luc aimait son métier, il avait une très bonne réputation auprés de ses collègues, toujours près à donner un coup de main en cas de besoin. Il été aimé de tous

Son père était mineur comme lui et comme tous les hommes de la famille depuis 5 générations. Tous les deux ils travaillaient ensemble dans un silence complice. Luc minait le sol friable, son père se chargeait de l'étayage de la galerie.

Tout les jours ils ramenait de l'or, des émeraudes et si la chance leur souriait, des diamants. Ils formaient une bonne équipe.

Comme tous les vendredi Luc commençait à avoir mal au dos, demain il pourrait se reposer un peu. Il était content de sa semaine, ils avaient trouvé un filon d'Émeraude et avaient plus que rempli leur quota.

Il minait donc de l'émeraude quand sa pioche en diamant se brisa sur un cube un peu étrange. Il jura. Ce cube scintillait dans le noir et il était…. Indescriptible ! Il n'avait pas de côté ni d'angle, Luc n'avait jamais vu ça. Il se fit une nouvelle pioche sur son établi et minant les cubes qui l'entouraient il dégagea le bloc bizarre.

Le cube irradiait de la chaleur et était lisse sous la main, sans aucune aspérité. Le jeune mineur se demandait bien ce que ça pouvait être.

Il demanda à son père :

Eh ! viens voir ! j'ai miné un drôle de bloc !

J'arrive... oh ! je n'ai jamais vu ça, on devrait le montrer à l'intendant de la mine en remontant.

Je ne sais pas... Je n'aime pas trop l'intendant, on devrait le montrer au vieux père Michel, il connaît cette mine par cœur.

Ok, on ira voir le père Michel ce soir, en attendant pose ce bloc sur ta besace et finissons notre travail.

Ils minèrent encore deux bonnes heures avant d'entendre le gong de la fin de journée. Ils rangèrent leur matériel et Luc mit le cube bizarre dans sa besasse. Le cube lui chauffait le dos à travers le tissus du sac, c'était plutôt agréable. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur le long de longs couloirs noirs.

Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, chuchota Luc.

Ok, répondit son père, attendons de voir ce que dit le vieux Michel.

Quand ils sortirent de la mine, le soleil était déjà couché, c'était l'heure des squelettes et autres zombies. Il traversèrent prestement les trois blocs qui les séparaient de la maison du vieux Michel et frappèrent à la porte.

Qui va là, grogna la voix du vieillard.

Luc et Alain, de la mine, répondit Alain.

Soudain un craquement dans les sous-bois alentours leur indiqua qu'il fallait qu'ils entrent vite. Les pas irreguliers de deux zombies se rapprochaient d'eux. Luc ouvrit son sac et tira son épée mais il n'était pas très habile au combat. Heureusement il n'eut pas à se battre, Michel ouvrit sa porte et tira les visiteurs à l'intérieur. Les zombies gémirent de frustration et chose étonnante d'autres créatures néfastes leur répondirent. C'était tout bonnement terrifiant. Luc sentit la racine de ses cheveux se dresser dans sa nuque.

Ils sont bien excitée ce soir, ça annonce de la pluie ! Venez vous assoir… Alain ! ça fait un bail! Pas encore à la retraite ? Et... Luc c'est ça ? La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais qu'un gamin…. Je ne t'aurai jamais reconnu.

Père Michel, je crois savoir ce qui agite les monstres…

Luc passa alors sa besace à son père, ce dernier l'ouvrit et en sorti le bloc bizarre.

Nom d'une pipe en bois qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé là.

C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir, répondit Luc timidement, on l'a trouvé dans la mine, dans un filon d'Émeraude.

Cette couleur verte, ça pourrait bien être de l'émeraude, oui…. Mais cette forme, comment bâtir avec un bloc pareil. J'ai 87 ans et je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Alors vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? Murmura Luc.

Au dehors les gémissements des zombies se faisaient plus nombreux. Alain jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Pas de doute ces zombis les attendaient… il étaient 5 maintenant… il ne restait plus qu'à demander l'hospitalité au vieux Michel.

Quand j'étais môme ma mère me racontait de vieilles légendes, dans l'une d'elle il apparaissait des blocs bizarres qui roulaient, elle les appelait des sphères.

Et que disait la légende ?

Que c'était signe de la fin du monde ! Mais rien ne dit que cette vieille histoire soit vraie.

On doit pouvoir empêcher ça ! Je veux dire si on trouve le moyen de détruire ce bloc on doit pouvoir sauver le monde non ? S'écria Luc.

Les zombies gémirent de plus belle, le vieux Michel s'approcha de la fenêtre. Des squelettes et des araignées s'étaient joints au comité d'accueil.

Bon, dit il, ce soir vous dormez ici. Ce n'est pas prudent de sortir avec tous ces monstres. Et après manger je vous raconterai cette histoire de sphères. Approchez vous près du feu et mettez vous à l'aise.

Luc et son père firent comme il leur avait dit. Luc aida Michel à préparer le repas. C'était frugal mais délicieux. Après le repas Luc se tira un chaise près de la cheminée et écouta l'histoire du vieux Michel de toutes ses oreilles.

Il était une fois, commença Michel, un monde fait de blocs que l'on appelait Minecraft. Le dieu créateur de ce monde, Notch, avait créé toute sorte de ressources pour que les humains puissent en vivre. Malheureusement certaines de ses créations tournèrent mal et donnèrent naissances aux monstres. Mais plus que tout, il créa huit blocs particuliers, les sphères qui seraient la clé pour accéder au monde des dieux. Ces blocs étaient chacun constitué d'une pierre précieuse mais il ne montraient aucune arrête ni aucun angle. Ils pouvaint donc rouler !

Alors mon bloc bizarre serait une des clés pour voir le grand créateur ? Mais que dois je faire.

D'abord on va tous dormir. Puis demain on y verra plus clair, répondit avec sagesse le vieux Michel.

Il prépara un lit pour ses invités et tous se couchèrent. Luc eut du mal à s'endormir, il était trop effrayé par cette histoire de sphères et par les gémissements des zombis. Il serra le cube bizarre contre lui et se laissa envahir par sa chaleur. Bientôt la fatigue gagna et il s'endormit la sphère dans les bras.


	2. Chapter 2

Il n'avait trouvé le sommeil que sur le matin, quand les monstres furent brûlés par le levé du soleil. Aussi était il passablement grognon quand Alain le secoua pour le réveiller.

Quoi ? Grogna-t'il.

Viens voir, il est venu à notre secours.

Qui donc ?

Le golem de fer, il vient de tuer la dernière araignée ! La voie est libre allons-y.

Aller où ?

C'est Michel qui a eu l'idée, on va à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les sphères.

L'immense figure de fer se tenait à la lisière de la forêt, il semblait vouloir traquer les monstres tapis dans les sous-bois mais finalement il fit demi tour et reprit la direction du village. Sous ses pas la terre raisonnait dans le silence. En passant devant la maison de Michel il marqua une pause. Avait'il senti la sphère lui aussi.

Prestement, Luc se leva et mangea son petit déjeuner goulûment. En 10 min il était prêt au départ.

C'est beau d'être jeune, fit remarquer le vieux Michel. Moi rien que pour aller aux toilettes il me faut une demie heure.

Je suis si impatient d'en savoir plus, répondit Luc en rangeant la sphère dans son sac. Allons-y.

Devant la maison il furent surpris de trouver le golem de fer. Avec ses longs bras métalliques il ressemblait à un oiseau sans plumes. Il les avait attendu devant la porte et les escorta jusqu'au centre du village. Luc qui trouvait cette attitude étrange serrait contre lui son baluchon.

La bibliothèque de Minéralis, la ville de la mine où habitait Luc et son père, n'était pas bien grande, mais on y trouvait des livres très anciens.

Luc voulait demander à l'accueil tous les documents sur les sphères mais Michel qui connaissait les lieux comme sa poche, le guida dans la salle des livres ésotériques. Là ils épluchèrent tous les livres de légendes et tous les grimoires magiques.

On ne trouvera jamais, dit Alain en posant violemment son livre sur la table. Un nuage de poussière s'en éleva.

Il nous reste encore une cinquantaine de livres… pfff toussa Luc.

Courage ! Les encouragea Michel. Moi j'adore les livres.

Alain pris un nouveau bouquin sur le rayonnage. Quand il l'ouvrit une page en tomba, le livre était tellement vieux qu'il tombait en morceaux. Alain ramassa la feuille et la lu.

Eureka, j'ai trouvé, s'exclama-t'il.

Fais voir, dit Luc en se jetant sur lui.

Sur la page une sphère était dessinée… en fait il y en avait huit. Michel chercha dans le livre d'où la pages était tombée. Il lut à voix haute le passage parlant des sphères.

Quand Notch créa le monde il a voulu permettre aux hommes de Minecraft de pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Pour cela il a créé un portail qui s'ouvre avec huit clefs. Ces clefs sont des blocs sphériques. Chaque clef est composée d'un matériaux différent et doit être déposée sur le bon emplacement du portail afin de déclencher son ouverture. Ces sphères n'apparaîtront que si le monde de Minecraft est en danger. Malheureusement le frère aîné de Notch, Herobrine, convoitait ses sphères dans le but de détruire le monde de Minecraft. Herobrine et Notch étaient fâchés depuis toujours. L'aîné des frères jalousait son cadet et voulait lui nuire en détruisant le monde qu'il avait créé.

C'est plus compliqué que prévu, marmonna Alain, que devons nous faire.

Cacher la sphère pour ne pas qu'elle tombe dans les mains du traite. Il faut sauver Minecraft ! S'ecria Luc.

Je suis d'accord, renchérit Michel, il va falloir être très prudent. Les créatures sentent la pierre, les zombies et squelettes d'abord puis le golem de fer.

Mais il y en a d'autres, il faut rentrer en contact avec ceux qui les ont trouvé ! Luc bouillait d'excitation.

Cherchons d'autres informations…

Il se remirent à chercher avec ardeur, enfin dans un livre de legendes pour enfants, sans doute celui que la mère du vieux Michel lui lisait, il trouvèrent une information capitale. Chaque sphères venait d'un biome différent et ne les trouvaient que des héros, des humains exemplaires et droits. On les appelait les élus, il devaient tous se retrouver et amener leur sphère au portail.

Mais comment retrouver les autres élus et dans quels biomes chercher. C'est impossible.

Luc se sentait dépassé par les évènements, en moins de 24h sa vie avait basculé. Il ne se sentait pas l'âme d'un élu. Michel l'encouragea :

Ne t'en fais pas nous sommes là pour toi. Je connais peut-être quelqu'un qui peut nous aider. Il s'agit d'un mage qui vit à Nevada dans le biome des neiges. Je pense que nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

Essayons conclu Alain, nous avons cruellement besoin d'en savoir plus.

Michel recopia les informations du livre et vola la page avec le dessins des sphères. Luc rangea ces documents dans son sac avec la sphère. Ils sortirent de la bibliothèque furtivement, pas très fiers de leur larcin.

Dans la rue l'immense silhouette du golem de fer les attendait, il les suivit jusqu'à la maison de Luc.

Cette nuit là à l'abri dans la ville et sous la protection du géant de fer, Luc put dormir et retrouver des forces. Demain il n'irait pas à la mine… demain il allait à Nevada.


	3. Chapter 3

Luc fouillait dans ses affaires pour finir son sac. Il devait se préparer pour aller voir le mage. Ce dernier habitait à 3 jours de route, dans un autre biome. Luc n'était jamais aller aussi loin et il était excité et inquiet en même temps.

Il vida son coffre pour prendre le maximum de fournitures. Il leur faudrait construire un abris pour la nuit en chemin. Il comptait un peu sur son père, c'était lui le bâtisseur.

Michel tenait à venir avec eux. Malgré son grand âge il avait gardé le goût de l'aventure et comme il était plutôt en forme, Luc et Alain n'avaient pas pu lui dire non.

En plaçant son épée en fer dans le sac Luc eut un doute… et si les créatures les attaquaient, pourrait il garantir la sécurité du vieillard ? Mais quand Michel les rejoint avec son propre baluchon, Luc souffla et s'en remis au destin.

Ils se mirent en marche suivit du golem de fer. Cela rassurait Luc de le savoir là, malheureusement le géant les quitta à la limite de la ville. Luc le vit disparaître avec tristesse.

Il faisait plutôt beau et doux en cette fin mars, l'air encore frais était clair et le soleil éclaboussait les paysages qu'ils traversaient. Les forêts était en bourgeons et prêtent à reverdir. Certains arbres fruitiers étaient déjà en fleurs, annonçant de leur pétales délicat le retour imminent du printemps.

Michel chantait en marchant, de vieilles balades du fond de la mine, racontant le dur labeur et l'heroisme des mineurs.

Alain reprenait avec lui le refrain des chansons qu'il connaissait. Luc était inquiet, depuis qu'il avait quitté le golem de fer, une angoisse sourde était née en lui. Tout ce soleil l'aveuglait, lui qui avait l'habitude des ténèbres des profondeurs, clignait des yeux dans la lumière.

Néanmoins la lumière chassait les monstres, ils marchaient depuis trois heures et ils n'avaient vu aucune créature néfaste. Tant mieux, pensa Luc.

Ils firent une rapide pause pour déjeuner et marchèrent encore 4 heures dans l'après midi. Luc décréta qu'il était temps de chercher un abris quand il réalisa que Michel commençait à fatiguer.

Il trouvèrent une cabane abandonné qu'Alain entreprit de retaper. Michel s'occupa du feu et Luc partit chasser dans la forêt. Quand il revint avec de la viande, ses deux accolites eurent un regain d'énergie.

Le repas fut délicieux mais Luc était toujours aussi tendu.

Tout va bien, Luc, détend toi. Lui dit son père

Ça risque d'être plus dur cette nuit, je vais chercher du bois pour alimenter le feu.

Luc partit dans la forêt, Michel soupira :

Je le comprends il a une lourde tâche à accomplir.

Oui, pauvre petit.

Puis il rejoignèrent Luc pour stocker du bois.

Il n'étaient pas rentrés depuis 10 min quand il entendirent le premier grognement de zombi.

Ça commence, dit sobrement Michel.

La cabane est solide, répondit Alain.

Luc serra le sac contenant la sphère contre lui et se tut. Il ne voulait pas partager l'angoisse qui l'habitait.

Je vais veiller, annonça Michel. Vous deux dormez.

Il s'enroula dans une couverture et s'assit près du feu. Alain et Luc se couchèrent près de lui. Bientôt des ronflements se firent entendre du côté d'Alain.

Il faut que tu dormes petit, tu ne tiendras pas le coup sinon.

Luc se retourna sur le dos et dans la lumière du feu sourit au vieux Michel. Puis, serrant la sphère d'Émeraude contre lui, il sombra dans un sommeil plein de rêves.

Il s'avançait dans la neige quand les endermans attaquèrent. Son père tomba dans le vide en hurlant… Luc… Luc !

Luc, bon sang, reveille toi ! Murmura Alain pour ne pas réveiller Michel. Luc !

Dieu soit loué ce n'était qu'un rêve soupira Luc.

Puis il prit son père dans ses bras, à la grande surprise de ce dernier. Depuis la mort de la mère de Luc il y a de ça bientôt 10 ans, les deux hommes n'était pas porté sur ce genre de démonstration d'affection. Néanmoins Alain rendit son étreinte à son fils. Puis sans un mot il s'allongea et quelques minutes plus tard il ronflait déjà. Cela fit sourire Luc, son père pouvait dormir n'importe où, c'était incroyable. Il tenta de sortir de son mauvais rêve, ça avait eu l'air si réel… Il ajouta une bûche sur le feu, déclenchant une gerbe d'étincelles dans la cheminée. Il ajusta la couverture autour de ses épaules et essaya de penser à autre chose.

Dehors les créatures néfastes poussaient des gémissements rauques. Luc pensa au golem de fer, resté là bas à Minéralis, il pensa à sa mine. La sphère allait changer sa vie, il était chargé d'une grande mission maintenant. Protéger la sphère, trouver les autres élus, ouvrir le portail… rencontrer Notch peut-être… tout cela effrayait grandement Luc. Serait il à la hauteur ?

Luc était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions quand le soleil fit son apparition. Les monstres se turent et disparurent dans les bois. Seuls quelques zombies choisirent de rester sur place et finirent brulés par les rayons du soleil. La cabane avait résisté ! Ils étaient sauvés !

Luc s'allongea aux côtés de son père et s'endormit aussitôt.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme quoi on peut s'habituer à tout !... Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils marchaient maintenant, campant dans des huttes de fortunes, Luc commençait à se faire aux cris rauques des zombis et aux autres créatures.

Le terrain sur lequel ils évoluaient était à présent couvert d'une fine couche de neige, encore un col et ils seraient à Nevada. Michel avait du mal dans les montée, il fallait faire de fréquentes pauses, cela agaçait Alain mais Luc en profitait pour questionner le vieillard :

\- Qui est cet ami que nous allons voir ?

Erwin ?

Oui. Où vous êtes vous rencontrer ?

Complètement par hasard. Je devais lui livrer du diamant. Il m'a abrité une nuit et j'ai été fasciné par sa maison. Elle est remplis de livres du sol au plafond.

Donc tu ne le connais pas si bien.

Eh non ! Mais il est mage, il saura nous aider.

Alain s'impatientait car il voulait passer le col avant la nuit,aussi le groupe se remit en marche. Ils passèrent le col avec beaucoup de difficultés, la neige était epaisse et leur progression ralentie. Ils cheminaient sur un sentier étroit et verglacé qui serpentait dangereusement le long d'un cours d'eau pétrifié par la glace. Luc était frigorifié. Vers 17h ils virent au loin la cité des neiges, Nevada. Ils y seraient ce soir !

Soudain un bruit alerta Luc, quelque-chose venait d'atterrir tout près d'eux. Il se retourna et vit des endermen. Ils étaient trois et avançaient vers eux leurs grandes ombres menaçantes. Instinctivement Luc sortit son épée. Il cria à ses compagnons d'en faire de même, mais Alain avait déjà saisi la sienne et Michel s'étaient armé d'une grande hache. Ils étaient prêts.

Luc n'était pas très habile à l'épée mais il était fort. Il frappa l'enderman le plus proche lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. La créature donna un coup qui attegnit Luc à l'épaule. Luc jura. C'est là qu'il détecta six autres monstres. Affolé il regarda du côté de ses compagnons. Michel, malgré son âge savait se battre et il avait déjà tué un endermen. Mais Luc craignait qu'il ne s'épuise. Son père aussi avait déjà supprimé une créature mais deux autres s'approchaient déjà de lui.

De rage Luc tua l'enderman devant lui en un grand coup d'épée. Quatre autres l'entouraient. Il perdit le compte des coups portés ou reçus et se battit pour sa vie. De son côté Michel avait tué son deuxième monstre et vint aider Luc. Tout les deux furent tant absorbés par leur combat qu'ils ne virent pas Alain acculé au ravin toujours collé par la créature néfaste. Ce fut seulement q-uand le cri de son père lui parvint de plus en plus amorti que Luc mesura l'étendu du désastre. Son père était tombé dans le précipice.

Luc laissa tomber son épée à terre. Il tomba à genoux la tête dans les mains.

Lève-toi, ils vont te tuer. Le supplia le vieux Michel

Je m'en fous ! Cria Luc

Voilà un élu peu courageux ! fit une forte voix masculine. Ramita !

A ce signal les endermen disparurent comme par enchantement. Un vieux monsieur vêtu d'un épais manteau jaune se trouvait là à leur place.

Erwin ! s'ecria Michel, pas mécontent de te voir.

Il faut sauver mon père, fit Luc en se précipitant vers le ravin où avait disparu Alain.

Tous les trois se penchèrent et appelèrent Alain. Aucune reponse. Alors Erwin commença une statue dans la neige, Luc pensa que ce n'était pas le moment et s'en exaspera. La statue pris la forme d'une grosse libellule.

Libella ! Dit le mage.

La libellule prit vie et s'envola vers le précipice. Après sa visite des gorges elle vint se poser sur l'épaule de l'homme en jaune.

Il n'est plus là, dit simplement Erwin, je suis désolée d'être arrivé trop tard. Je vous ai vu en songe je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Vraiment désolé.

Luc fixait des yeux le fond du gouffre. Il allait se réveiller, c'était juste un cauchemar… le même que celui qu'il faisait toutes les nuits depuis 3 nuits.

Il faut partir dit Michel, la nuit va tomber.

Erwin ramassa l'epée de Luc puis celle d'Alain. Michel prit Luc par les épaules.

Allez viens petit…

Luc avança d'un pas mécanique, les yeux perdu dans le vague. Il était en état de choc. Son père adoré venait de décéder. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Peinant dans la neige il suivait le vieux Michel, muré dans son angoisse et sa tristesse.


	5. Chapter 5

Tout était blanc, le sol, les arbres et le toit des maisons. Les murs aussi étaient blanc, des blocs de neige étant accolés aux murs pour les isoler.

Tout ce blanc avait un effet apaisant et Luc s'endormit dans le sofa du salon d'Erwin. La maison du magicien ressemblait à un bric à brac de trouvailles amassées sans aucun ordre. Luc s'était trouvé un place sur le sofa entre des plumes de paon et une vieille casserole défoncée. Michel était émerveillé par ce foutoir, mais Luc anesthésié par sa peine, n'y prêta pas attention.

Il dort, tant mieux, murmura Erwin

Oui, il doit reprendre des forces, lui répondit Michel.

Erwin maintenant qu'il avait enlevé sa cape jaune ne paraissait pas si âgé, tout juste cinquante ans. Il avait des yeux clairs malicieux et un sourire éclairait son visage au traits fins, il avait de longs cheveux châtains qui lui donnait un air docte, quelques cheveux blanc trahissaient son age.

Il descendit dans sa cave un moment et en revint avec un sac en velour bleu ciel à la main. Il ouvrit le sac et montra l'intérieur au vieux Michel.

Une sphère ! En diamant !

C'est pour ça que je vous ai vu en rêve, les sphères s'appellent entre elles ajouta Erwin.

Luc avait chaud, il se tenait pourtant à l'ombre d'un arbre étrange. Il était fin, tout vert et hérissé d'épines. La ville dans laquelle il se trouvait était bruyante et tout le monde criait. Il se trouvait en face d'un magasin de jouet surmonté d'un énorme la pin rose. A ses pieds brillait dans la lumière du soir une sphère dorée

Luc se réveilla en douceur, il avait vu une sphère. Michel et Erwin prenait le thé dans la cuisine. C'était vraiment une maison curieuse, il y avait des livres partout, même dans la cuisine et toutes les pièces étaient envahies d'objets insolites. Cela ne plaisait pas à Luc qui aimait l'ordre.

Il s'approcha des deux hommes dans la cuisine.

\- J'ai fait un rêve. J'ai vu une autre sphère.

Puis il vit sur la table la sphère de diamant.

\- C'est à vous ? Alors vous êtes un élu aussi ?

J'ai trouvé cette sphère il y 8 mois. Depuis je rêve de ce qui s'est passé hier. Tu dis que tu en a localisé une autre ?

Je ne sais pas, il faisait chaud et il y avait des arbres avec des piquants.

Ça doit être le biome de la Mesa… c'est très bien les sphères commencent à se rapprocher. Ils doivent rêver de nous aussi, les six autres élus.

Moi je vous laisse la sphère et je rentre chez moi, décréta Luc

Michel soupira et Erwin débarrassa un chaise pour la lui offrir.

Assieds toi mon garçon, personne d'autre que toi ne peut utiliser la pierre. Personne d'autre que toi ne peut activer le portail. Tu n'as pas le choix…

Luc sentit alors toute la fatigue et la tristesse l'envahir. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Je le fais pour mon père. C'est où le biome de la Mesa ? Demanda t'il timidement.

C'est loin mais on va passer par le nether. C'est plus dangereux mais plus court

Plus dangereux… murmura Luc, j'ai besoin de réfléchir et de prendre l'air.

Il prit la sphère dans son sac et la donna au vieux Michel.

Je te la laisse. Je vais marcher une petite heure pour mettre mes idées au clair.

Et il sortit dans le froid mordant. L'air changeait sa respiration en minuscule cristaux de glace. Luc se demanda comment les gens pouvaient supporter de telles températures, malgré le gros manteau que lui avait prêté Erwin il crevait de froid.

La ville était toute blanche, elle était plus grande que sa ville natale, elle épousait le contour d'un lac complètement gelé. Sur le lac des amoureux faisaient du patin en se tenant la main. Luc se sentit seul, il aurait aimé que son père soit là avec lui. De l'autre côté du lac, Luc découvrit des stalagmites de glace gigantesques. On se serait cru dans une forêt congelée. Les pics de glaces étaient ornés de cristaux délicats. Luc reconnu que c'était magnifique. Plus loin des enfants faisaient une bataille de boules de neige. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser détruire ce monde… il traverserait le nether! Il rebroussa chemin pour retourner chez Erwin, mais toutes les maisons se ressemblaient et il commença à paniquer. Soudain il l'aperçu : un golem de fer gardait une porte, ça devait être chez Erwin.

Il frappa à la porte et Michel vint lui ouvrir. Luc en fut soulagé, il s'engouffra dans la maison et se réchauffa près du poêle.

Ok, je viens avec vous. Je ne peux pas laisser détruire Minecraft.

Très bien mon garçon, fit Erwin, nous partirons dans deux jours, d'ici là je t'entrainerai aux combats à l'épée. On commence cet après midi.

S'il le faut dit Luc qui regrettait déjà sa décision.

Cela dit il se sentait rassuré de partir avec un mage, hier le mage Erwin avait su faire partir les endermen, trop tard bien sûr… cette pensée réveilla la douleur dans son cœur et il soupira.


	6. Chapter 6

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'Erwin était un homme original. Sa cuisine aussi était exotique et bizarre, mais malgré ça Luc mangea avec appétit. Le vieux Michel lui sourit quand il se resservir.

C'est bien, prends des forces petit.

Je ne suis pas petit, ronchonna Luc.

Après le repas Erwin les fit descendre dans sa cave, c'était le seul endroit rangé de la maison. Au fond un bureau avec des grimoires et des potions.

Je travaille ici, c'est la pièce la plus chaude de la maison, on est isolés du froid par la terre.

Luc quitta son manteau et pris son épée. Erwin lui dit de se mettre en garde.

Déjà ça ça ne va pas, gronda-t'il. Tu dois avoir les pieds plus écartés et les épaules droites.

Luc rectifia sa position

C'est pas mal. Maintenant attaque moi !

Luc réunit toutes ses forces et attaqua. En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire il était à terre, son épée gisant au loin

Bon ben, on a du boulot ! Mais tu es fort, une fois que nous aurons travaillé quelques techniques, tu t'en sortiras.

Au bout de trois heures, en sueur, Luc demanda grâce. Erwin partit dans la cuisine pour amener de quoi boire. Luc soufflait comme un bœuf

Tu a déjà fait d'énormes progrès l'encouragea Michel. Erwin a raison tu es fort, si tes frappes sont précises elles deviendront mortelles.

Merci, murmura Luc

Raconte nous ton rêve maintenant, avec tous les détails dont tu peux te souvenir, dit Erwin en lui servant un verre d'eau.

Il faisait chaud et il y avait des arbres longs comme des tubes avec des piquants. Il y avait un magasin de jouets avec un gros lapin dans la devanture. La sphère était dorée et elle traînait par terre.

Tu n'as pas vu le gardien de cette sphère.

Non, il y avait des enfants près du magasin. C'est tout.

La ville doit être Mesa city, c'est une ville construite toute en bois. Je n'y suis jamais allé, dit Erwin.

Demain faisons le plein de vivre pour notre voyage. Déclara Michel. Commençons par faire une liste de nos besoins.

Le vieux Michel sortit un bout de papier et commença à faire la liste.

Les jours suivant furent epprouvants pour Luc, l'entraînement à l'épée se relevait éreintant mais fructueux. Il avait acquis assez de techniques pour faire face aux zombis et aux araignées, mais dans le nether… quand il ne s'entraînait pas avec Erwin il retournait au champs de glace derrière le lac. Il avait découvert que des habitants de la ville avaient construit un escalier pour monter sur la plus haute des stalagmites de glace. De là haut il pouvait voir la ville à ses pieds mais son regard se portait surtout vers le col d'où il était venu. Il avait supplié Erwin de retourner là bas mais ce dernier lui avait répondu que son père n'y était plus. Luc se rongeait les sangs en imaginant son père dévoré par des zombies ou des araignées. Erwin avait posé sa main sur lui en lui disant « tout n'est pas perdu ». Le mage avait le don de parler par énigme ce qui frustrait Luc.

Quel personnage étrange, murmura Luc dans l'air froid de la fin d'après midi.

La vapeur qui accompagna ses mots se changea aussitôt en flocons de neige. Il tombèrent doucement sur le sol dans la lumière vacillante du coucher de soleil.

Demain il partirait dans le nether, l'un des bouts du monde. Il ne sentait pas du tout prêt. Mais il n'abandonerait pas le monde de Minecraft.

Il rentra chez Erwin transi de froid, il descendit dans la cave mais ne trouva personne, les deux anciens devait encore acheter des choses pour leur voyage. Luc ouvrit le coffre où Erwin cachait sa sphère. Il la sortit du son écrin et la contempla. Elle avait la même taille que la sienne mais était translucide, faite de pur diamant. Il sortit sa sphère d'Émeraude de sa besace et la plaça à côté. Soudain les sphères de mirent à chanter et à briller. C'était tout bonnement magique. Luc était toujours absorbé par ce merveilleux spectacle lorsque Michel et Erwin revinrent.

C'est quoi cette musique ? Demanda Michel

C'est les sphères, elles chantent, répondit Luc

Incroyable s'étonna Erwin, par contre leur énergie va appeler tous les monstres des environs. Separe les !

Luc les sépara et les sphères reprirent leur couleur d'origine et se turent.

Quand on aura retrouvé les huits elle nous chanteront la chanson du monde, dit Erwin, tu as fait une découverte fantastique Luc. Félicitations

Luc sourit puis rangea la sphère de diamant dans son coffre et sa besace sous le bras il monta se coucher.


	7. Chapter 7

Le nether ! Ce fut la première pensée de Luc quand il s'éveilla. Malgré son stress et son chagrin il avait bien dormi, la présence du golem de fer le rassurait. Il prépara son sac efficacement, mettant de côté les gros pulls que lui avait donné Erwin.

Dans la pièce en bas Erwin et Michel discutaient à voix basse. Luc surpris une bride de conversation.

J'ai lancé mon apprenti à sa recherche. Disait Erwin.

Bien. Allons réveiller Luc. Répondit Michel.

Luc se manifesta et ils tournèrent leurs regards vers lui, un peu gênés. Ils déjeunèrent dans un silence pesant, chez Luc le stress faisait place à une sourde angoisse.

Ne te bile pas petit, avec Erwin nous sommes en sécurité. Le vieux Michel se voulait rassurant.

Ils rangèrent les restes du déjeuner dans leurs sacs puis dirent au revoir à la maison étrange mais accueillante d'Erwin. Le golem de fer leur emboita le pas, arrivé au lac gelé, il s'arrêta et fit demi tour. Luc sentit l'angoisse lui tourner le ventre et faillit rendre son petit déjeuner.

Erwin était déjà au milieu du lac en direction des pics de glace. Le soleil du matin se reflétait sur la neige les aveuglant. Luc s'engagea sur le lac suivi de Michel et rattrapa le mage.

Le portail du neither est derrière la forêt congelée à deux heures de marche environ. Nous mangerons avant de passer le portail. Bien que dans le neither il soit plus facile de faire cuire la viande.

Le trait d'humour fit rire le vieux Michel mais accentua l'inquiétude de Luc. Ils se remirent en route lentement entre les énormes pics de glace.

Soudain un crépitement se fit entendre, trois creepers venaient vers eux, en plein jour ! Il faut dire qu'ils avaient deux sphères maintenant….

Boum ! cria Erwin

Les creepers explosèrent aussitôt, sans avoir eu le temps de se rapprocher.

C'est pas très original comme formule, dit Michel, mais efficace. Tu peux nous apprendre quelques sorts ?

Le reste de la matinée fut plus calme et Erwin leur expliqua qu'il fallait être un mage pour que les formules marchent. Que lui-même était né dans une famille de villageois et qu'il avait déjà des pouvoirs magiques étant enfant mais que ne les maîtrisant pas il avait créé des ennuis à ses parents. Il était rentré en apprentissage chez son maître, le mage Igor, à l'âge de 4 ans.

Je n'ai pour ainsi dire jamais connu ma famille. Mon père est mort mais ma mère et mes trois sœurs vivent encore au village, ajouta-t'il.

C'est triste, dit Michel. Moi j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec mes parents comme je ne me suis jamais marié. J'ai eu beaucoup de peine quand ils sont morts, donc je comprends le petit, ajouta t'il en touchant l'épaule de Luc.

J'ai été marié, dit Erwin, mais elle n'a pas supporté que je ne vive que pour la magie, elle s'appelait Ingrid. Elle me manque souvent.

Je comprends, murmura Michel

Le sentier qu'ils suivaient était recouvert de glace ce qui freinait leur progression, enfin il arrivèrent devant une montagne blanche de neige.

Le portail est derrière, dit Erwin, allez courage on y est bientôt.

Ils suivirent le chemin à flan de montagne, le ravin qui s'ouvrait sur leur gauche faisait froid dans le dos. Prudemment il rejoignirent l'autre côté de la montagne et s'arrêtèrent ébahis devant le portail.

C'était une porte dont les montants étaient en obsidienne. Quatre blocs sur cinq. On voyait le fond de la vallée au travers, cela n'avait pas l'air très sorcier à traverser.

Erwin posa son sac et en sortit de la nourriture. Luc et Michel l'imiterent et Erwin leur tendit à chacun un sandwich aux œufs.

Michel mangeait avec appétit tandis que Luc inspectait le portail.

Comment ça marche, demanda t'il en se tournant vers Erwin.

Il faut y frotter un briquet de silex et le portail s'active, répondit Erwin la bouche pleine.

Luc finit son sandwich et attendit. Erwin fouilla dans ses affaires et sortit un bloc gris. Il le frotta sur le montant et le linteau du portail. Soudain une lumière violette apparu dans le portail.

C'est ouvert ! Allons y, dit joyeusement le mage

Michel tira son épée, Luc l'imita et respira un grand coup. Erwin disparu dans le portail, Michel le suivit et Luc sauta à son tour dans le neither

Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Luc suffoquait.

Enlevez vos manteaux et vos pull, vous pouvez les laisser sur cette pierre pour les prochains voyageurs.

C'est horrible, quelle fournaise se plaignit Michel en ce déshabillant.

Luc se déshabilla puis se se detendit un peu, ils étaient sur une île dans la lave, un pont un pierre permettait de rejoindre la rive. De toutes évidences le chemin était bien connu des habitants du monde des glaces ! La lumiére qui irradiait de la lave donnait un aspect surréel au lieu.

Avez-vous déjà emprunter ce chemin M. Erwin ? S'enquit Luc.

Laisse tomber le monsieur, oui je connais bien cet endroit mais restons prudents les sphères attirent les monstres.

C'est rassurant ça, irronisa Michel.

Cette route est à l'écart du nether, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monstre en théorie. Allons y ! On en a pour 3 heures de marche dans cet enfer.

Luc le suivit sur le pont en pierre, sous eux la lave bouillonnait doucement. La chaleur était intenable et une odeur de soufre les faisait renifler. Luc pria pour que les sphères n'attirent pas de monstre. Au bout d'une heure il firent une pause pour boire de l'eau. Le vieux Michel ne parlait plus, la fatigue se lisait sur son visage. Luc avait mis un foulard sur sa bouche et son nez pour filtrer les odeurs de soufre. Seul Erwin paraissait à son aise.

Ici je ne peux pas faire de magie déclara t'il.

Quoi ? s'exlamèrent Luc et Michel, on fait quoi si il y a un monstre, alors ? Continua Luc.

On le tue, dit calmement Erwin.

Génial, souffla Luc.

Ils n'étaient pas répartis depuis 10 minutes que près d'une cascade de lave, Erwin les poussa par terre en mettant sa main sur leurs bouches. Cachés derrière un rocher ils virent passer un gasth, ses tentacules flottant sous lui. Le monstre passa sans les voir et poursuivit son chemin

Dépêchons nous, murmura Erwin.

Il firent le reste du trajet sans problème jusqu'à l'apparition d'un cochon zombi. Michel sortit son épée et avant que le mage n'ait pu l'arrêter il frappa l'animal. Le cris qu'il lança fit écho sous la voûte de pierre et plein d'autres cochons zombi arrivèrent au galop.

Maintenant on courre jusqu'au portail hurla t'il.

Les deux autres ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois. Ils casserent les blocs du pont derrière eux en espérant freiner les cochons zombis. Mais ceux-ci parvinrent à sauter en prenant de l'élan néanmoins cela leur donna une petite avance et le portail était en vu.

Pourvu qu'il soit ouvert pria tout haut Erwin.

Il se jetèrent au travers du portail, qui miraculeusement était ouvert, et en nage il reprirent leur souffle.

A mon âge faire un marathon c'est déjà dur mais dans cette chaleur et cet air vicié !

A qui la faute, s'exclama Erwin, tout le monde sait qu'on n'attaque pas un cochon zombi, on aurait pu mourir avec vos bêtises.

Ne vous disputez pas, supplia Luc. Fermons le portail !

Pas la peine les monstres du nether ne peuvent pas sortir. Essayons de trouver un endroit pour bivouaquer.

Comme dans son rêve il faisait chaud et les arbres était de grand tubes épineux, Luc se rapprocha de l'un d'eux pour l'observer de plus près, près des épines les arbres possédaient de toutes petites feuilles. En touchant les épines Luc se piqua. Quel drôle de monde.

Erwin l'appella et il se remis en marche.


	8. Chapter 8

Ils avaient dormi dans la grange d'un mineur d'or. Erwin avait ensorcelé la porte pour repousser les monstres et ils avaient pu dormir en paix. Cependant Luc ne se sentait pas reposé, il avait trop de stress et de chagrin pour arriver à faire le vide dans sa tête et à se ressourcer. Il avait expliqué à leur hôte qu'il était lui aussi mineur et ils avaient parlé des choses de la mine, ramenant Luc au temps béni où il travaillait avec son père. Il en venait presque à maudire la sphère d'Émeraude ! Quand toute cette aventure sera fini, il retournera à sa mine, elle lui manquait trop.

Erwin et Michel mangeaient le petit déjeuner avec appétit, Luc n'avait encore pas commencer.

Mange Luc, ou tu vas t'afaiblir ! L'encouragea Erwin.

Je n'ai pas faim, dit Luc

Essaye de te forcer, tu dois manger. S'il te plaît. Renchérit le vieux Michel.

Ok fit Luc, et il se força à finir son assiette.

Puis il prirent congé de leur hôte et prirent la direction de Mesa city. Erwin gromelait qu'il fallait être stupide pour bâtir une porte du neither aussi loin de la ville. Michel suivait en soufflant un peu et Luc était perdu des ses sombres pensées. Pourtant il fut le premier à remarquer l'araignée qui s'apporchait d'eux. C'était le moment pour vérifier si les cours d'escrime d'Erwin avaient porté leurs fruits. Il prévient ses compagnons puis sortit son épée. En deux jolis coup il avait terrassé le monstre. Il faut dire que la bête était affaiblie par le soleil de fin de matinée. Néanmoins Luc était fier de lui et sa victoire le mis de bonne humeur jusqu'à midi.

Le soleil était brûlant et les arbres ne faisaient aucune ombre. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans un canyon étroit au fond duquel coulait un ruisseau frais. Ils mangèrent et firent tremper leurs pieds fatigués dans les eaux peu profondent du ruisseau.

Une autre araignée s'approcha d'eux.

Catch, vocifera Erwin

L'araignée tenta de fuir mais mourut avant d'avoir fait 3 mètres.

Pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé affronter celle de ce matin ? Demanda Luc.

Tu dois te perfectionner, tu as fait des progrès mais tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Bien repartons maintenant, nous attirons trop les monstres.

Mais ils cheminèrent sans plus rencontrer de monstres et arrivèrent à Mesa city en fin d'après midi. La ville était construite de bois avec des facades très hautes. Il y avait beaucoup d'agitation et de nombreuses personnes montaient à cheval. Erwin voulait se trouver une chambre au saloon mais Luc fut littéralement attiré par le son d'une flûte.

Attendez, dit il, je veux voir d'où vient cette musique.

Il tourna le coin de la rue et c'est là qu'il vit le lapin géant. Il était en pleine contemplation de l'enseigne du magasin de jouets quand il sentit qu'on lui volait son sac. Il se retrouna en donnant un coup de poing au voleur. Celui-ci tomba par terre et sa casquette tomba de sa tête laissant s'échapper de longs cheveux blonds. Une fille ! Dans la poussière roula une sphère en or…. La prophétie s'était accomplie !

La fille, 15 ans tout au plus rattrapa la sphère et se releva prestament. Mais avant qu'elle puisse faire un pas Luc lui avait attrapé le bras.

Lache moi, cria t'elle

Non je dois te montrer quelque chose. J'ai une sphère moi aussi, en Émeraude.

Une sphère ?

C'est le nom de ces cubes bizarres.

A ce moment Erwin et Michel les rejoinrent. A la vue de la sphère en or il stoppèrent net.

La sphère en or ! S'exclama Erwin. Bienvenue ! Quel est ton nom ?

Je ne comprends rien à vos histoires de sphère. J'ai trouvé ce bloc près de chez moi et depuis les monstres m'attaquent.

Je m'appelle Luc, je suis mineur et voilà ma sphère.

Il sortit le globe d'Émeraude de son sac et la montra à la jeune fille. Celle-ci était perplexe.

Je me prénomme Erwin, je suis mage et voilà ma sphère.

Il fouilla dans son grand sac un moment avant de mettre la main sur le globe de diamant, ruinant par là l'effet de son annonce.

Si tu veux nous pouvons tout t'expliquer, je te propose d'aller manger au restaurant. Connais tu un établissement correct ? Demanda Erwin.

Au mot restaurant la fille s'illumina, elle ne devait pas manger tous les jours à sa faim.

Je m'appelle Adèle, murmura-t'elle.


	9. Chapter 9

Le restaurant était un grand bâtiment en bois à la façade imposante. En attendant leur commande Luc questionna Adèle.

Où as-tu trouvé cette sphère ? As-tu vu des monstres ? Quel âge as-tu ?

Doucement Luc, présentons nous d'abord le sermona Michel. Je suis le vieux Michel et j'accompagne Luc depuis le monde de la mine

Je m'appelle Luc et j'ai 22 ans. J'ai trouvé ma sphère dans la mine. Mon père est mort lors du voyage jusqu'au biome de la neige.

Moi c'est Erwin, je suis mage et j'ai une sphère en diamant.

Il y a donc d'autres sphères, murmura Adèle.

Il y en a 8, repris Erwin, elles sont la clef pour accéder au monde des dieux et sauver Minecraft.

Tiens lis ça, Michel lui tendit les pages arrachées aux livres de Mineralis.

Je ne sais pas lire dit honteusement la jeune fille, j'ai trouvé la sph… la sphère dans un canyon, c'est là que je vis. Je n'ai pas de famille. Qu'attendez vous de moi au juste ?

Que tu nous accompagnes jusqu'à la porte du monde. La sphère ne suffit pas il faut que ce soit l'élu qui la place sur le portail déclara Erwin.

L'élu ?

Celui ou celle qui trouve la sphère si tu préfères, ajuta le mage.

Luc regarda par la fenêtre, le golem de fer se tenait devant la porte. Il avait sans doute protégé Adèle des monstres.

Depuis combien de temps as-tu la sphère ? Redemanda Luc

Deux jours, je suis restée près du golem de fer car les monstres me poursuivent.

Les créatures de Minecraft sentent les sphères. Ça les attire, remarqua Michel.

Si je vous accompagne il faudra d'abord passer chez moi pour prendre choupette, dit Adèle.

C'est ton chien ? Demada Luc.

Euh... Non. C'est choupette ! Répondit la jeune fille évasivement.

Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à emmener choupette, rit Erwin. Mangeons puis allons dormir.

Après le repas la jeune fille insista pour les loger pour la nuit, avec choupette il ne craignais rien. Erwin qui voulait dormir dans un bon lit se fit un peu prié mais finalement accepta. Luc se demandait ce qu'était choupette, il eu la confirmation de ses craintes quand Adèle se glissa dans une fente du canyon et ressorti suivit d'une énorme araignée

Voilà choupette,dit elle aux trois hommes sidérés et près à sortir leurs épées.

Le monstre vint se blottir autour d'Adèle, l'entourant de ses grosses pattes velues. Luc était sur le point de défaillir quand elle ajouta.

C'est choupette qui m'a sauvé des monstres. Elle est très forte.

Tu as apprivoisé une araignée, c'est très très rare, ça c'est passé avant que tu trouves la sphère.

Oh oui, ça fait trois ans que j'ai choupette et j'ai trouvé la pierre iln'y a que quelques jours. Approchez vous elle est très gentille, les invita Adéle.

Comment tu sais que c'est une fille ? Demanda Luc

Elle a pondu des œufs il y a deux ans, répondit la jeune fille.

C'est fantastique murmura Erwin, une élue qui sait parler aux araignées !

En tout cas cela fera fuir les monstres, on peut dormir tranquille, dit Michel.

Je vais quand même jeter quelques sorts, grommela Erwin.

Quand chacun eu trouvé une petite place pour s'étendre dans la petite cabane au fond du canyon. Adèle demanda

Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

Luc t'a vu dans un rêve, lui répondit Michel. Luc voit l'avenir depuis qu'il a la pierre.

Je t'ai vu mais je n'ai pas vu choupette, tu es sûre qu'on ne risque rien ? Ajouta Luc peu rassuré.

Sûre à cent pour cent, se moqua Adèle. Elle est adorable, je lui ai même appris des tours. C'est comme ça que je gagne un peu de sous. Je vous montrerai demain.

Bonne nuit Adèle.

Bonne nuit les amis.

Malgré la confiance de la jeune fille dans son araignée, Luc ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il enviait le vieux Michel dont les ronflements remplissaient la petite chambre. Erwin aussi devait veiller mais il ne faisait aucun bruit. Sur le matin Luc se leva et sortit ma sphère d'emeuraude de son sac. La sphère luisait doucement, il se demanda qu'elle musique elle allait emmètre au contact de la sphère en or. Mieux valait ne pas tenter l'expérience si il ne voulait pas rassembler tout ce que le canyon regorgeait de monstres.

Erwin vit la lueur verte de la sphère de Luc et lui fit signe de le suivre dehors. Une fois la porte de la cabane refermée il entraina Luc au loin, dans sa main il tenait deux épées en diamant. Luc les regarda un moment sans rien dire.

Tu as besoin d'exercice petit.

Je n'ai pas dormi de la…

Erwin n'écouta pas la suite il lui mis une des deux épées dans les mains.

Allez en garde !

Luc obéit et subit un entraînement intense de trois heures. Ils virent apparaître Michel et Adèle, les yeux plein de sommeil, mais ne firent pas de pause. A la fin de la séance Luc ne tenait plus debout.

Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, dit Erwin d'un ton dur, maintenant va te laver et on dejeune.

Youpi cria Adèle.

Luc se rendit dans le fond du canyon où le ruisseau formait une belle vasque aux bords rouges. Il nagea dans le bassin à l'eau claire et fraîche, ce qui le lava de la fatigue de la nuit. Il se laissa sécher sur les pierres exposées au soleil puis se remit ses habits et retourna auprès des autres. Quand il arriva choupette venait de tuer une de ses congénères. Erwin en restait sans voix.

Mangeons ordonna t'il en ouvrant son sac. Il sortit des pains d'épices et prépara du café sur un feu de fortune.

Adèle mangea comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis 10 jours. On voyait qu'elle vivait seule depuis longtemps à son manque de manières. Luc mangea aussi de bon appétit, l'entraînement et le bain lui avait donné faim.

Et maintenant tu vas dormir quelques heures, déclara Erwin.

Luc était trop épuisé pour désobéir, aussi alla t'il s'allonger et il s'endormit aussitôt.

Ouf dit Erwin, comment va-t-il repérer d'autres sphères si il ne peut pas rêver ? Laissons le dormir quelques heures.


	10. Chapter 10

Alain souffrait terriblement, il avait les deux jambes brisées. Après sa chute il s'était évanoui et ne s'était réveillé que bien au chaud dans une étrange cabane. Tout était petit et bien rangé. Alain appela en se redressant. Il étouffa un juron quand un pic de douleur le submergea. Où était-il ?

Luc se réveilla en nage, il avait vu son père, vivant ! Il se leva d'un bon pour en avertir Erwin et Michel.

J'ai rêvé de mon père ! Je crois qu'il est vivant !

Luc débordait de joie et d'espérance, cela réjouit le vieux Michel.

Tu vois l'avenir et le présent, lui dit Erwin. Puis-ce cette vision être vrai !

Quelle vision ? demanda Adèle. Tu as vu une autre sphère ?

Non j'ai vu mon père, puis il lui raconta comment ils avaient perdu Alain et sa vision.

Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir des visions, déclara Adèle.

Le reste de l'après midi fut dédié aux discussions : devaient ils partir tout de suite ou attendre une nouvelle vision de Luc. Tous votèrent pour partir de suite, suivant l'argument d'Erwin qu'il y avait probablement une sphère par biome. C'est ainsi qu'il décidèrent de visiter le biome voisin de la Mesa, le biome champignons.

Il fut décidé de partir le lendemain matin après avoir acheté des vivres à Mesa city.

Depuis son rêve Luc était sorti de sa torpeur. Il faisait rire Adèle en lui racontant des blagues. Il n'avait même plus peur de Choupette et alla la caresser. L'araignée émit un petit bruit de satisfaction sous sa caresse.

Ils décidèrent de passer une seconde nuit dans le canyon. Erwin et Michel étaient allés en ville pour acheter des vivres. Adèle préparait ce qu'elle allait emmener. Luc la taquinait sur le fait qu'elle voulait tout emporter.

Tu crois que je vais avoir des visions moi aussi ? Demanda Adèle.

J'en suis sûr ! S'exclama Luc. Erwin a eu des visions aussi.

Peut-être faut il être adulte ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

Quel âge as-tu ?

J'ai 16 ans.

Tu fais plus jeune que ça, tu es si menue ! Michel est un fin cuisinier, il va te remplumer vite fait bien fait.

La jeune fille, amusée, se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Tu es gentil, dit elle le rouge aux joues

Le lendemain tout le monde était pret de bonne heure. Adèle dit adieu à sa cabane, des larmes dans les yeux. Choupette les précédait sur le chemin, elle semblait repérer les monstres et les éliminer au fur et à mesure. Luc dû avouer que c'était pratique. Il cheminait le cœur léger au côté d'Adèle, la jeune fille lui racontait sa vie. Elle avait perdu ses parents dans l'effondrement de leur mine, depuis elle vivait seule. Elle avait apprivoiser choupette il y a deux ans, juste après le drame. Elle avait recueilli l'araignée agonisante et l'avait soignée. Depuis le monstre ne la quittait plus.

Il cheminèrent sur les routes poussiéreuse de la mesa et logèrent à l'hôtel cette nuit là. Ils dissimulèrent choupette dans une gorge près de la ville. Erwin n'était pas mécontent de dormir dans un vrai lit, il aimait son confort ! Luc dormit sans rêves malgré les ronflements du vieux Michel.

Au matin ils étaient frais et dispo pour reprendre la route. Adèle retrouva sa choupette qui lui fit des fêtes. La troupe allait bon train et ils commencèrent à voir le paysage évoluer. La terre et les rochers étaient toujours rouge mais les arbres se faisaient plus rares et ça et là on voyait des bouquets de champignons aux couleurs incroyables.

Les champignons devinrent plus présents et plus gros à mesure que la troupe cheminait. Ils marchaient sur une route d'herbe verte qui amortiçait leurs pas comme un tapis. Le vieux Michel cherchait des espèces comestibles. Ils firent une pause sous un panneau qui indiquait « biome champignon, Micella 60 km ». Avec un petit panneau au dessous, « attention aux champimeuh ».

Luc se demandait ce qu'était un champimeuh et où allaient ils tous dormir ce soir. Mais une fois le panneau passé les champignons devinrent si grands que cela serait facile de se creuser une cabane dans l'un d'eux. Au bout de trois heures de route il bivouaquèrent en creusant deux grands champignons. Un pour les filles (en incluant choupette) et un pour les hommes.

Le champignon d'Adèle était vert avec des points violets. Adèle le laissa s'aérer une bonne heure car choupette n'aimait pas l'odeur du champignon. Il fallait dire que l'odeur était entêtante. Chez les hommes, leur chambre avait été creusée dans un champignon alongé de couleur indigo. Il présentait des lamelles roses irisées sous son dôme.

Le vieux Michel était déjà au fourneau, à l'odeur Luc identifia le menu : omelette aux champignons !

Choupette était partie chasser et Adèle était assise près de son champignon. Erwin et Luc s'approchèrent d'elle.

On ne t'a pas tout dit, murmura Luc en s'asseyant au côté de la jeune fille.

C'est plus simple si on te montre continua Erwin en sortant sa sphère.

Luc en fit de même et ils mirent les deux sphères en contact. Une fois encore, dans la lumière du crépuscule, les sphères se mirent à briller doucement et à émettrent une note grave.

C'est le chant de nos sphères. On se demandait ce que ça donnerait avec la tienne ?

Voyons voir ça dit Adèle, et elle sortit la sphère en or de sa chambre.

Elle la colla d'abord au bloc de Luc, les sphères se mirent à briller et à produire une note, légèrement plus basse que précédemment. Puis elle colla sa sphère d'or à celle de diamant et il en sortit un son très aigu.

Comme c'est étrange, commenta Erwin. Adèle et Luc restaient pensifs.

A table, cria Michel.

Il mangèrent avec appétit, surtout Adèle qui en repris deux fois. Choupette était revenue et gardait le camp. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et se couchèrent en espérant que l'un d'eux rêverait de la sphère du biome champignons.


	11. Chapter 11

Le soleil était pile dans l'alignement de la porte et Luc se réveilla en gromelant. Erwin, Michel et Adèle était assis autour du feu à manger des champignons. Luc les rejoint et accepta sa part de champignon. Il commençait à en avoir par-dessus la tête des champignons. Ils mangeaient des champignons à tous les repas et, résultat de la nuit, sa chemise sentait le champignon. Luc était grognon.

Adèle parvint à le dérider en faisant danser choupette. L'araignée faisait des claquettes comme personne ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

Après le petit déjeuner, il partirent gaiement à travers les champignons géants. Michel de nouveau chantait des chansons du puit de la mine et Luc se joignait à lui pour les refrains. Il se demandait si son père était bien soigné.

De son côté Erwin était soucieux, personne n'avait fait de rêve, comment allaient ils trouver la sphère des champignons et son héro ? Néanmoins il menait la troupe vers Micella, capitale du biome. Peut-être, une fois là bas, quelqu'un pourrait il leur fournir un indice.

Au moment de midi, ils passaient dans un village quand il décidèrent de faire une pause autour de la fontaine sur la place principale. Il demandèrent aux villageois la permission et s'installèrent à l'ombre d'une énorme girolle.

Ils partageaient leurs provisions quand des villageois vinrent avec une vache. Sans parler ils sortirent des bols et se mirent à traire la vache. Ils tendirent le premier bol à Adèle.

Humm de la soupe de champignon à la crème. Merci, dit'elle.

Merci dirent à leur tout Michel, Erwin et Luc quand ils eurent reçu leur bol.

Ce sont des vaches magiques demanda Erwin ?

Ce sont des champimeuh, articula le villageois.

Tous remercièrent profusément et plièrent baggage quand tout à coup, Adèle stoppa net.

Regardez là-bas une immense sphère !

Elle avait raison, en contrebas du village, un champignon avait été sculpté comme une grosse sphère. En s'approchant ils virent que la sphère était un clapier à lapin. Les lapins les regardaient de leurs yeux ahuris alors que notre joyeuse troupe regardait la sphère d'un air tout aussi ahuri.

Qui a sculpté ça ? demanda Luc au premier villageois venu.

Louane, répondit ce dernier

Où peut on la trouver ? S'enquit Erwin.

Oh je ne sais pas elle est, comment dire …. Euh… bâtisseur, elle travaille dans toute la region.

Mais elle habite où ? insista Erwin

Elle habite deux villages plus loin sur la route de Micella.

Merci pour ces informations, dit Luc

Merci, dirent en chœur Adèle et Michel.

Ils se mirent en route, personne n'osait formuler ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas : ils avait trouvé un autre héro ! Une héroïne, Louane !

Quand ils arrivèrent au village de Louane ils virent beaucoup de constructions sphériques. Il demandèrent où était la maison de Louane mais il était assez facile de deviner que c'était cette grosse amanite phalloïde taillée en sphère.

Ils frappèrent à la porte mais personne ne vint. Alors ils demandèrent à la voisine où était Louane.

Elle est en déplacement sur Micella, répondit cette dernière. Elle en a encore pour un mois. C'est moi qui arrose les plantes.

Merci dit Luc. Pouvons nous dormir dans le village ?

Oui bien sûr il y a une ferme auberge à 500 mètres

Non loin de là, à l'emplacement de leur dernier bivouac des créatures néfastes se rassemblaient, elles sentaient les sphères, fallait il faire un rapport à Herobrine ? Ce fut un creepers qui, se connectant mentalement avec son maitre, lui fit part de sa sensation.

Vénérable maître, il y a des ondes étranges ici. Les ressentez-vous ?

Herobrine sourit dans le vague, un sourire cruel sur son beau visage lisse.

Oui, je sens ces vibrations. Suivez les !

Louane avait un plan dans ses mains et commandait aux ouvriers pour organiser le chantier. C'était sa plus grande construction, un immeuble de 10 étages à l'intérieur d'une trompette de la mort géante. Louane était déçue car, vu la forme du champignon, elle ne pouvait pas en faire une sphère, mais qu'importe elle avait à cœur de finir le gros oeuvre avant la nuit. Les appartements avaient été creusés quelques jours plus tôt et ses hommes posaient les fenêtres et les portes. Ce n'était pas toujours facile de se faire respecter par les hommes du bâtiment mais elle avait sélectionné une super équipe. Louane sourit, elle repensa au beau jeune homme qu'elle avait vu dans ses rêves. Il était fort et avait un beau sourire. Malheureusement une araignée les avait attaqué et elle s'était réveillée en hurlant.

Micella était une ville fascinante, qui sentait trop le champignon au goût de Luc. Ils s'étaient levés tôt pour prendre la route, choupette devait se cacher dans un gros panier porté par une charrette. Les bœufs qui tiraient la charrette étaient blanc comme la neige. Adèle assise à côté du panier contenant son araignée, somnolait un peu. Les chaos de la route la réveillaient en sursaut.

Luc, Erwin et Michel discutaient de cette nouvelle élue. Erwin faisait judicieusement remarquer qu'avoir un bâtisseur dans la troupe serait d'une grande aide pour établir les bivouacs.

C'est vrai, dit timidement Michel avant c'était le rôle d'Alain. Pourvu qu'il soit en bonne santé.

Je n'ai pas fait de rêve depuis celui-ci. Mais je l'espère aussi murmura Luc.

Erwin gardait le silence. Puis il fit remarquer à ses compagnons qu'il n'y avait plus de monstres.

C'est vrai, dit Luc nous avons trois sphères et elles appellent les créatures.

C'est étrange, enchaîna Michel

Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille conclut Erwin. Ouvrons l'œil. D'ailleurs nous arrivons à Micella.

La ville était très impressionnante, toute en hauteur, elle était parée de couleurs chatoyantes. Les habitations étaient toutes creusées dans des champignons au teintes vives. Des champimeuh broutaient ça et là, libres dans la ville.

Comment retrouver Louane dans cette jungle urbaine ? Il déposèrent leurs affaires et la charrette à l'hôtel, firent deux équipes et se partagèrent la ville en deux. Luc et Adèle parcourraient le sud de la ville, tandis que Michel et Erwin iraient au Nord.

Ils se séparèrent donc en ayant toute l'après midi pour interroger les ouvriers sur les chantiers de construction.

Cette ville est très grande, je me demande combien de chantier il y a. Cinquante, cent… Luc se sentait découragé.

Courage Luc, dit Adèle pour le moment on a toujours eu de la chance.

Mouais si on veut, ronchonna le jeune homme.

Adèle marchait d'un pas vif et son grincheux partenaire suivait à grandes enjambées. Il arrivèrent enfin à un chantier de construction. Et demandèrent aux ouvriers s'ils connaissaient Louane. Ils répondirent par la négative et Luc et Adèle cherchèrent le prochain chantier.

Au 24eme chantier Adèle était à bout de force, Luc pria pour une réponse positive. En voyant quelqu'un avec un plan dans les main, il s'approcha.

Excusez moi monsieur…

L'homme se retourna et… ce n'était pas un homme mais une jeune femme de 25 ans portant ses cheveux roux très courts. Gêné Luc se répandit en excuses maladroites sous les yeux hilares d'Adèle qui se tortillait en rigolant.

Cependant la jeune femme fixait Luc comme si il venait de tuer tous les membres de sa famille. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et elle avait la bouche entrouverte. Elle était littéralement choquée. L'homme vu en rêve cette nuit se trouvait devant elle, rouge et confus.

Je suis désolée, dit enfin Luc, nous cherchons Louane.

Je suis Louane.

Adèle ne put empêcher un fou rire. Luc avait offensé Louane, ça commençait bien.

Adèle arrête de rire. Je suis Luc et voici Adèle et nous avons deux autres compagnons qui vous cherchent dans le nord.

Nous sommes à l'hôtel du champignon bleu, nous avons des choses à vous montrer, à vous, qui aimez les sphères.

Les quoi ? demanda Louane

Ces formes géométriques sans arrête ni face, ce sont des sphères

Des sphères… murmura Louane pour se faire au mot. Ok, je finis dans une demi heure et je vous suis.

Merci dirent en cœur Luc et Adèle

Et ils s'assirent sur un muret pour se reposer sans perdre Louane des yeux.


	12. Chapter 12

Bien évidemment, Luc et Adèle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la route à prendre pour retourner à l'hôtel. Aussi furent ils vraiment redevable à Louane de les reconduire. Personne ne parlait sur le chemin et Louane se demandait dans quoi elle s'embarquait.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, il rejoinrent les autres dans la chambre des hommes. Quand il virent Louane le vieux Michel et Erwin sautèrent de joie. Il en fallu de peu pour que Michel ne crée un incident diplomatique en embrassant la jeune femme.

Bienvenue, dit Erwin, je suis le mage Erwin et voici Michel, ancien mineur. Tu connais déjà Luc et Adèle. Reste à te présenter choupette. N'ais pas peur….

A ces mots il ouvrit le panier de l'araignée, qui trop heureuse de sortir, bondit de sa cachette. Louane hurla puis se cacha derrière Luc en se serrant contre lui. Le jeune homme plutôt ravi du contact n'en laissa rien paraître. Adèle se rapprocha de son araignée et se mit à lui gratouiller la tête. La bête émit des petits cris étouffés.

Il n'y a rien à craindre, murmura Luc. Elle est dressée, je sais c'est incroyable mais c'est comme ça.

C'est affreux chuchota Louane, j'ai une peur bleue des araignées.

La jeune femme était terrifiée, elle tremblait comme une feuille

Si c'était ça que vous vouliez me montrer… au-revoir ! Souffla Louane.

Mais avant qu'elle eût fait un pas vers la porte Luc l'arrêta en lui tenant fermement le poignet.

Non c'est autre chose, dit Erwin, regarde !

Et il sortit la sphère en diamant de sa poche. Adèle sortit le globe en or et Luc, lâchant une Louane ébahie, sortit sa sphère d'émeraude.

En quoi est la tienne demanda Michel ?

En lapis lazuli, répondit machinalement Louane. Puis elle se reprit et cria : Et qui vous dit que j'ai une sphère ?

Tes constructions, remarqua Luc sont sphériques. Ce qui est étrange c'est que les monstres ne t'aient pas attaquée..

Ils m'ont attaquée, j'ai caché la sphère mais maintenant il y a une centaine de monstres tout autour. J'aurais dû la cacher en ville avec le golem de fer c'eut été plus sûr.

Où est elle ? Demanda Adèle en caressant son araignée.

Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des voleurs de sphère ? Replica Louane.

Nous ne sommes pas des voleurs, faisons nous livrer le repas dans la chambre, et laisse nous tout t'expliquer.

Ils se mirent à table, Louane loin de Choupette, et mangèrent avec appétit. Puis Erwin pris la parole et de sa belle voix grave il raconta l'histoire de Minecraft. Quand il eut fini tout le monde regardait Louane, cette dernière était abasourdie, mais les autres étant passés par là, respectèrent son silence. On entendait juste les mandibules de Choupette qui dévorait son dîner.

Si je comprends bien je suis un héro aussi et il faut que je laisse tout tomber pour vous suivre.

C'est tout à fait ça sourit Adèle. Moi je n'avais rien à perdre mais toi, tu as ton métier, ta famille, tes amis… ton amoureux ? Ajouta-t'elle timidement.

J'ai besoin de la nuit pour réflechir, je loge rue de la levure, à l'hôtel champimeuh. Je vous remercie et vous souhaite une bonne nuit.

Luc la raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il avait les mêmes yeux doux que dans son rêve. Il lui avait dit que les sphères s'appelaient entre elles, c'était vrai, elle avait même rêvé de Choupette. Elle devait réfléchir avec calme, elle fut surprise par un bruit sourd qui la suivait, apeurée elle se retourna et distingua dans la pénombre le golem de fer. Ainsi même sans sa sphère il la protégeait. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et vit Luc…. Luc c'est joli comme nom… elle s'auto réprimanda et se força à réfléchir.

Il lui fallait reprendre sa sphère.

Elle allait laisser ses chantiers en cours à Manu.

Elle les suivrait, c'était son destin.

Luc était quand même super mignon...

Sur cette dernière réflexion elle sourit et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, Louane était de très bonne humeur. Elle dit à son contremaître Manu de finir le chantier. Puis elle fit ses valises et se dirigea vers l'hôtel du champignon bleu, suivie à son insu par toute la bande.

Je viens, annonca-t'elle, mais j'ai peur de Choupette donc garde la à distance.

Merci, dit Luc en lui serrant la main très fort.

Mais je dois d'abord allez récupérer ma sphère et il va falloir déloger tous les monstres.

Pas de problème fanfaronna Erwin, les monstres ça nous connait ! Pas vrai Michel ?

Euh…. Répondit le vieux, gêné

Elle les conduisit en dehors de la ville puis quitta la route d'herbe pour se diriger vers une forêts de champignons. Il était très difficile d'avancer à cause de toutes sortes de spores géantes qui recouvraient le sol. C'était spongieux et sentait fort le moisi.

Puis ils arrivèrent à une falaise qui surplombait un canyon. Au fond de ce canyon une jolie maisonnette était entourée de monstres. Il y avait de tout, des creepers, des araignées, des zombis, des endermans, des squelettes et même quelques cochons zombi.

Vous voyez, dit Louane, la sphère attire les monstres. Comment faire pour la récupérer ?

Je ne sais pas, mais éloignons nous avant que ces monstres ne nous découvrent, chuchota Erwin.

De retour dans la forêt Louane choisit un gros champignon vert et avec l'aide de Luc entreprit d'en faire un nid douillet. Il y avait deux chambres et une cuisine / salle à manger. Dans les chambres il y avait même des lits fait en bois et en fibre de champignon. Erwin était très content, lui qui aimait son confort.

A l'abri dans leur salon, ils discutaient tous en même temps.

Stop ! cria Michel assez fort pour que tout le monde se taise. Je pense que pour commencer il faut faire une carte.

Erwin sortit du papier et un crayon de son sac, il hésita, le crayon au dessus de la feuille, puis tendit le tout à Louane. Elle leur dessina un schéma très soigné de la gorge et du ruisseau qui coulait au fond.

C'est vraiment un endroit calme quand il n'y a pas de monstre. Et si beau…

C'est là que tu as trouvé la sphère, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Luc.

Oui, mais je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser, je l'ai trouvé il y a six mois.

Six mois mais c'est énorme ! C'est un miracle que tu sois encore en vie ! S'exlama Erwin. Pour les monstres je connais un sortilège mais ça n'en tuera qu'une partie.

J'ai peut être une idée dit timidement Adèle. Et si on noyait la gorge ? C'est en faisant un barrage que j'avais de l'eau pour me laver.

Je connais un sort pour faire grossir les rivières, réfléchit tout haut Erwin…. Oui ça peut marcher.

Je peux creuser des blocs pour Louane, te sens tu capable de faire le barrage ? Demansa Luc.

Donc, dit Michel, si on résume on construit un barrage et on met la rivière en cru, mais après la sphère sera sous l'eau !

Il faudrait pouvoir détruire le barrage après coup, réfléchit Adèle.

J'ai 3 blocs de TNT, dit Luc, c'est quand ça devient trop dur dans la mine….

Ça devrait le faire, rit Louane.

Bon ben on va essayer de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil en priant pour que tout ça marche, bonne nuit les enfants, dit le vieux Michel.

Erwin jeta un sort à la porte du champignon pour être sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas déranger cette nuit là

Ah non ! l'araignée ne dort pas dans la chambre, cria Louane

Mais elle est gentille, clama Adèle et elle a peur la nuit.

Alors c'est moi qui ne dort pas là !

Sur ce Louane claqua la porte et se jeta sur le sofa. Il n'y avait pas moyen de dormir avec une araignée. Luc qui avait entendu l'altercation descendit rejoindre Louane. Elle lui parla de sa phobie des araignées, elle avait bien trop peur de Choupette. Luc lui avoua son dégoût des champignons, il n'avait qu'un vœux que le plan marche et qu'ils changent de biome.


	13. Chapter 13

Le lendemain matin de bonne heure Luc, Louane et Erwin partirent pour l'aval de la gorge. La veille au soir aidée de Luc, Louane avait fait le plan du barrage et établit combien de bloc seraient nécessaires à cette construction.

Louane traçait des repères ça et là et Luc se mit au travail. Il extrayait des blocs de roche que Louane mettait en place. Ils travaillaient vite. Au dessus d'eux, Erwin tuait au fur et à mesure les créatures néfastes qui s'approchaient trop, et Adéle et Choupette étaient en dessous pour proteger leurs arrières.

A midi Michel vint leur apporter à manger, Luc fit la moue devant le ragoût de champignon ce qui fit rire Louane.

Au soir ils avaient presque terminé et la rivière bloquée commençait à inonder l'arrière du barrage. Ils allumèrent des torches et finirent le barrage vers 11h. Puis chassés par les monstres, ils rentrèrent au champignon vert.

Ce soir là Michel avait laissé tomber les champignons pour un ragoût de bœuf délicieux. Luc en repris trois fois.

L'eau montait vite dans le canyon. Erwin avait invoqué l'esprit de l'eau pour déclancher une crue. On entendait l'eau furieuse taper dans le barrage.

Pourvu qu'il tienne, murmura Louane.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui dit le mage, je l'ai renforcé.

Demain tout sera noyé… c'est presque trop facile. Dit à son tour Luc.

On pourra aller chercher la sphère, rit Adèle.

Cette nuit aussi Louane dormit sur le sofa du salon. Adèle lui en voulait d'être si peureuse. Sa choupette était si gentille. Ce fut Luc qui la tira du sommeil, Michel était déjà au fourneau et Erwin et Adèle étaient sortis pour voir l'entendu des dégâts.

Quand ils sortirent à leur tour Luc et Louane se retrouvèrent à patauger dans de l'eau glacée. La forêt était inondée et ils avaient de l'eau à mi-mollet. Ils se dirigèrent vers la gorge qui était engloutie sous les flots. Erwin, Adèle et Choupette se trouvaient sur une butte au sec. Dès qu'ils les eurent rejoint Erwin déclara :

Maintenant il faut faire sauter le barrage, ça va être dangeureux. Luc je te laisse installer les charges et je les allumerai à distance grâce à un sort.

Luc hocha simplement la tête en tatant son sac. Il partit suivit de Loaune qui ne le lachait plus. Il marcha sur les bords de la gorges en étudiant le barrage. L'eau se deversait dans une chute d'eau assourdissante. Luc cria à Erwin de lever son sort. Ce dernier marmona quelques incantations et le bruit de la chute décru. Luc put se faufiler entre la paroi et le filet d'eau. Il était trempé mais avait protégé sa besasse de l'humidité en la tenant sur son ventre. Il fixa les TNTs dans les logements prévus par Louane à cet effet. Puis il remonta sur la butte où les attendaient le reste de la troupe.

Vous êtes prèts ? dit Erwin.

Prêts ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Ingnicia ! Clama le mage.

Adèle se boucha les oreilles, le bruit était hallucinant. Le barrage ne céda pas tout de suite, il y eut quelques secondes de stress avant que tout s'écroule. Puis comme un château de cartes, il s'effondra dans un horrible fracas.

L'eau libérée pénétra dans la gorge avec un voracité de monstre. Elle noya tout sous son chemin, arrachant au passage les champignons les plus fragiles.

En amont du barrage, la cabane de Louane avait tenu le coup, et plus aucun monstre ne l'entourait. Ils avaient réussi ! Le courant autour de la maison était toujours fort, aussi Louane fabriqua un pont jusqu'à la maisonnette. Ils la suivirent solennellement, puis attendirent dans la cour détrempée qu'elle aille chercher sa sphère.

Louane jura, sa maison était sans dessus dessous et tout était par terre. Pourtant elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit la boîte où était rangée sa sphère. Elle l'ouvrit et sortit la sphère. Elle était magnifique, en lapis lazuli, la sphère était bleue nervurée de quelques veines brunes.

Je l'ai ! Cria t'elle, et elle sortit avec le coffret sous le bras.

Elle rejoignit les autres et leur montra la sphère.

En route maintenant. Ne restons pas là, dit Luc.

Ils cheminérent dans la forêt rendue glissante par l'eau. Puis ils retrouvèrent la route de Micella.

Prenons le bateau à Micella en direction de Sylvestre, la capitale du biome de la forêt. Proposa Louane.

Un bateau, dit Adèle inquiète.

C'est une bonne idée dit Luc, conscient qu'Adèle et Michel ne pouvait pas marcher de longue heures.

Revendons la charrette et louons un bateau, conclut Erwin.

Ils marchaient rapidement sur la grande route, le vieux Michel conduisant les bœufs, choupette dans son panier et Adèle trottant juste derrière. Derrière traînaient Erwin, Luc et Louane qui parlaient du bateau... Personne ne savait naviguer.

Ils arrivèrent au port en début de soirée.


	14. Chapter 14

Le port de Micella était plein d'activités même en cette fin de journée. Erwin avait décidé d'aller vendre la charrette avec Michel et Adèle, tandis que Luc et Louane chercheraient un bateau en partance pour le biome de la foret.

Les negociations pour la charrette allaient bon train et Michel se montrait intraitable. Il revendirent leur bien à un prix supérieur au prix d'achat. Le vieux Michel était très fier de lui-même. Ils revinrent sur le port où les attendaient Luc et Louane.

Il y a un bateau, « la belle Emma », qui part dans deux heures. Ils commencent l'embarquement, hâtons nous dit Louane.

Luc et Erwin levèrent la caisse en osier où se cachait choupette. Et ils partirent en direction du bateau.

Le « la belle Emma » était un trimat peint en rouge avec des poids blanc (à la mode des champimeuh). Quand nos cinq héros montèrent à bord, leurs sentiments étaient mélangés. Michel et Erwin était excités comme des gamins, Louane et Adèle étaient inquiètes, l'une pour avoir à partager sa chambre avec choupette, l'autre car elle n'avait jamais pris le bateau. Luc était comme toujours d'humeur égale, il regardait travailler les matelots sur le pont. La soirée était belle et une faible brise venait de l'est. Un vent qui amenait les poussières et la chaleur de la mesa. Luc repensait au chemin parcouru et à son père. Il eut tout donné pour le revoir.

Le bateau largua les amarres dans la soirée et, fatiguée, la troupe se coucha tôt. Louane ne fit pas de crise pour dormir avec Choupette, elle commençait à se faire à la présence de l'araignée.

Le lendemain Adèle était la première sur le pont, le paysage qu'elle découvrit la laissa sans voix. Ils voguaient au milieu d'ilots recouverts de champignons, c'était magnifique. Sur certains ilots paissaient des champimeuhs.

Bientôt la reste de la bande fut réveillé et la rejoignit sur le pont.

J'aimerais savoir quel bruit font nos sphères, dit Adèle à Louane.

Quel bruit ? Demanda Louane.

Les sphères font de la musique quand on les met en contact, l'informa Erwin.

Voyons voir, dit Louane, et elle sortit sa belle sphère bleue.

Aussitot qu'elle la mit en contact avec la sphère d'or, cette dernière se mit à briller et à résonner sur une fréquence moyenne. Puis en contact avec la sphère de Diamant d'Erwin, elle émit un son très aigu, enfin avec la sphère de Luc elle résonna d'une note assez basse.

Soudain un des marins cria :

Regardez, tous les noyés viennent à nous…

Nos héros se regardèrent et firent disparaître leurs sphères dans leurs sacs. En se rapprochant du bastingage, ils les virent. Des dizaines de zombis, les yeux, la bouche et le nez fluorescent. Quelle horreur. Ils suivaient le bateau lentement, juste sous la surface de l'eau, leurs cheuveux emmelés par le courant.

Ils attaqueront à la nuit, s'exclama le marin apeuré.

La petite troupe se regardait honteuse. C'est leurs sphères qui attiraient les monstres. Ce soir il faudra se battre. Adèle et Michel n'avaient pas l'air rassuré. Luc et Louane étaient tendus et seul Erwin se montrait sûr de lui.

Je n'ai même pas d'épée, pleura Adèle…

Je vais vous entrainer, dit Erwin.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à s'entrainer à l'épée. Adèle montrait des aptitudes au combat hors du commun, elle apprenait vite. Louane avait plus de mal et Luc, rodé aux exercices du mage, s'en sortait plutôt bien. Le vieux Michel savait se battre et il gardait son énergie pour la soirée. Il encourageait Louane.

Avant la tombée de la nuit, ils prirent un bon repas bien chaud pour se donner des forces. Luc était heureux il n'y avait pas de champignons au menu. Il eut été facheux que son dernier repas soit des champignons.

Après ce furent les préparatifs de la lutte, des braseros furent allumés sur le pont pour donner de la lumière. Les marins, Luc et ses amis, tout le monde était tendu. Quand les premiers noyés grimpèrent sur le petit bateau tout le monde était à son poste. Les yeux des morts brillaient dans le noir. Il y avait tant de monstres que la mer ressemblait au ciel avec des étoiles par milliers.

Nom de Dieu, jura Michel.

Tu l'as dit, répondirent Luc et Erwin.

Ils s'étaient réparti les rôles, Luc et Louane à l'avant, les marins et Erwin sur le côté, Michel, Adèle et Choupette (qu'on avait laissé sortir) à la poupe du bateau.

Quand les monstres arrivèrent Louane sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Elle vit Luc repousser un monstre, puis se faire attaquer par trois noyés. Ce fut le déclic, elle attaqua les zombis par amour pour Luc.

Ils luttèrent une grande partîe de la nuit. De temps en temps Erwin lançait un sort de reflux et ils pouvaient reprendre des forces mais bien vite les noyés revenaient et la lutte reprenait.

Adèle, secondée par choupette, tuait à elle seule la moitié des monstres mais elle commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue. Le vieux Michel savait bien se battre mais les pauses procurées par le mage ne lui suffisaient pas pour reprendre son souffle, et elles étaient de plus en plus espacées. De leur côté Luc et Louane se battaient vaillamment, Louane avait vaincu sa peur et redoublait d'énergie pour vaincre les monstres. Luc remerciait le ciel d'avoir une épée en diamant, mais il commençait aussi à fatiguer.

Encore deux heures et l'aube viendrait brûler tous ces monstres…. Deux heures. Cela leur parut une éternité. Erwin ne pouvait jeter des sorts que lorsque ses forces étaient régénérées, un laps de temps qui ne cessait de se rallonger.

Les yeux des zombis brillaient dans le noir de la mer. Toujours aussi nombreux. Luc sentit l'angoisse l'etreindre mais Louane profita d'une pause pour lui serrer la main très fort, ce qui lui donna du courage. Ils se battirent encore et encore jusqu'au premières lueurs de l'aube. Alors sous leurs yeux exténués les derniers zombis partirent en fumée.

Personne n'osait parler, Louane pleurait doucement, Luc lui tapotait l'épaule pour la réconforter.

Tous au lit, dit Erwin de sa voix grave. Nous devons récupérer.

Choupette peut faire le guet, dit Adèle. Bonne nuit.

Et tous se couchèrent, hantés par la barbarie des dernières heures mais si epuisés qu'ils s'endormirent tout de suite d'un sommeil agité de rêve.


	15. Chapter 15

Ils ne dormirent que quelques heures, déjà le roulis du bateau se faisait plus intense, ils étaient en pleine mer. Ils guettaient les noyés dans les flots mais n'étaient pas suivis. De toute manière dans quelques heures ils arriveraient dans le biome de la forêt. On ne devinait pas encore la côte mais des oiseaux les précédaient signe de terre à proximité.

Toute la troupe était nerveuse, l'attaque de la nuit avait été leur première grande bataille, cela avait porter un coup à leur moral, mais les avaient rapprochés.

Adèle s'était blottie dans les bras de Luc et Louane la jalousait. Le jeune homme ne se rendait compte de rien tant il était inquiet pour Erwin. Ce dernier était très pâle et avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

Vous devriez vous reposer encore un peu, lui dit Luc.

Tu as raison mon garçon, mais d'abord mangeons.

Ils prirent leur repas en silence, écoutant par delà les clapotis de la mer, guettant tout râle suspect. Après le repas Erwin alla se reposer. Les sorts jetés la veille l'avaient épuisé.

Tandis qu'il dormait on vit enfin apparaître à l'horizon une bande de terre verte. Cela redonna de l'espoir à la troupe.

Es-tu déjà allée dans le biome de la forêt, demanda Adèle à Louane.

Oui c'est très joli, je vais souvent acheter du bois là-bas pour mes constructions. Ils ont toutes sortes de bois.

Et les arbres sont gigantesques, dit la voix d'Erwin, les gens construisent des cabanes dedans.

Erwin vous ne dormez plus ? Demanda Luc

Tu sais petit, on pourrait tous se tutoyer, non ? Surtout après hier !

Je vais essayer, fit Luc honteusement, c'est vrai qu'il tutoyait tous les autres.

Pas de problème pour moi, dit Adèle

Ni pour moi, enchaina Michel

Si vous insistez…. Enfin si tu insistes, bredouilla Louane.

Comme par magie le lapsus de Louane libéra les rires. Un rire libérateur qui scela leur union autour des sphères. Louane s'essuyait les yeux :

Ça fait du bien ! Après le stress de cette nuit.

On va y arriver, dit Michel en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

Hhumm, fit elle dans un sourire.

Le rivage se rapprochait, on distinguait maintenant la canopée de grands arbres.

Ça doit être blindé d'araignée la dedans. Tu vas te faire des copines choupette ! S'exclama Adèle.

Génial, gémit Louane. Puis dans un clin d'œil elle caressa l'araignée.

Choupette ronronna et fit une accrobatie qui fit rire la jeune femme. Ils se sentaient beaucoup moins tendu que ce matin, ils avaient vaincu les monstres mais ils leur avaient fallu plus de temps pour vaincre leur peur.

Allez, séance d'entraînement tout le monde. Entonna Michel

Sans blague, j'ai déjà mal partout. Se plaignit Louane

Ouais cool, t'es prête choupette ? Demanda Adèle.

BonOk, fit Luc

Et il s'entrainèrent pendant une bonne heure, le temps d'arriver au port.

Je peux les sentir, ils sont en mer et la trace est toute fraîche, merci mes noyés. Je les laisse venir à moi... J'attends, ils vont venir...

Les arbres étaient gigantesques et de plusieurs espèces différentes. Ici c'était le plein été et les feuilles étaient d'un vert sombre. Ils discutèrent de la marche à suivre. Erwin proposait de dormir dans le petit port sous la protection du golem de fer.

Ce dernier arrivait d'ailleurs à grands pas bruyants, il courait presque. Il stoppa à deux mètres de la troupe et se mit à les garder.

Oui, dit Michel, ça ne nous fera pas de mal de dormir une bonne nuit.

Ok répondirent tous les autres, pas mécontents d'échapper aux monstres.

Mais a-t-on assez d'emeraude ? Demanda Luc.

Ne t'en fais pas ! Dit Erwin d'une voix malicieuse.

Luc haussa un sourcil mais laissa tomber, il cuisinerait le mage plus tard. D'abord il avait besoin d'un bon bain chaud, d'habits propres et d'un bon repas sans champignon !

Après le bain Luc se rasa et demanda au vieux Michel de lui couper les cheveux, celui refusa et alla frapper chez les filles pour leur demander de l'aide. Ce fut Louane qui toute tremblante coupa les cheveux de Luc. Sans ses cheveux devant les yeux elle put apprécier les pupilles rieuses du jeune homme.

Même si il ne le laissait pas paraître, Luc était troublé par la jeune femme. Il l'a trouvait très jolie et fort sympathique. Il n'y avait pas à dire les héros étaient des gens plutôt cool.

Au repas Luc questionna Erwin sur les emeraudes. Le mage essaya de se défiler mais toute la troupe le harcella.

Ok, dit le mage, vaincu, je transforme des blocs de terre en bloc d'emeraude.

C'est génial dit Louane

Mais…. Continua Luc. Car il y a un mais n'est ce pas ?

Ok, dit une seconde fois le mage, le sort ne dure que 48h, au-delà la terre redevient de la terre….

On n'a pas intérêt à retourner sur nos pas alors, conclut Adèle dans un sourire complice.

Sans compter les traces que nous avons laissées, murmura Erwin, j'ai peur que ces atroupements ne réveille Herobrine.

Aeroqui ? Demanda Adèle

Herobrine, le frère de Notch. Le maître des créatures maléfiques. Je crois que le chant des sphères l'attire lui aussi, répondit Erwin

Soyons raisonnable alors, plus de chant de sphère ! Conclut Louane

Il se dirent bonne nuit et épuisés dormirent comme des masses.


	16. Chapter 16

L'or cascadait du ciel. Une nuée de feuilles jaunes vif virvoltait dans les airs. Le sol en était recouvert. Un beau tapis d'or qui sentait bon l'humus. Une pluie légère chantait sa mélodie sur le sol, chant que ne perturbait que les pas d'une troupe. Soudain une flèche atterrit juste devant lui… et Luc se réveilla en sursaut.

Il avait rêvé, vite il réveilla Erwin et Michel pour leur raconter. Les deux se demandèrent ce que cela voulait dire. Est ce qu'il fallait qu'ils attendent l'automne ? Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Non ils iraient à Sylvestre et ils chercheraient des indices

Ils attendirent que les filles soient levées pour les mettre au courant et Louane rit.

Mais si ! C'est limpide, la sphère se trouve dans la partie du biome qui est en automne.

Pardon, murmura Erwin

Oui ! Ici c'est l'été mais à 20km c'est le printemps ou l'automne… comme ça on profite de toutes les saisons

Donc ma vision n'est pas dans 4 mois mais dans x kilomètres, c'est bien ça ? Dit Luc.

Oui c'est exactement ça, du Louane en lui souriant.

Erwin exultait, la partie s'annonçait plus facile que prévue. Luc aussi souriait, mais surtout à Louane.

Il faisait bon et frais sous les arbres, mais il faisait déjà chaud quand ils se mirent en route. Bizarrement ils cheminaient classés par âge et c'est le vieux Michel qui menait la marche. Malgré son age, il était alerte. Choupette trottait devant lui et tuait tous les monstres, mais il était dur de donner un age à l'araignée.

Ils étaient entourés de gros sequoia grands comme des montagnes. Puis à mesure qu'ils avançaient ils virent des chênes et des hêtres, puis ils débouchèrent peu après midi dans une clairière de cerisiers en fleurs. Il décidèrent d'y faire leur pause casse croute, tant l'endroit était calme.

Pour le repas Erwin avait envoûté la clairière et les pétales délicats comme des flocons de neige recouvraient le sol mousseux. Tout semblait en paix et nos amis restèrent un petit moment à se reposer près d'un joli ruisseau qui s'écoulait de vasque en vasque. Luc se baigna les pieds se qui fit rire les filles, puis il éclaboussa Choupette qui était loin d'être ravie. Michel faisait un somme et Erwin cherchait sur le plan où ils étaient.

Voilà ! Nous sommes à deux kilomètres de Printania, dit'il. Là-bas nous demanderons où se trouve la zone de l'automne.

Il regarda sa troupe éparpillées sous les arbres en fleurs qui le regardait presque en le suppliant.

Bon, d'accord encore une demi heure…

Les autres Lui sourrirent et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Ils profitaient de l'atmosphère de serenité qui se dégageait de l'endroit.

Puis ils se remirent en route sous la pluie de pétales. Arrivés à la ville, ils n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Printania était une ville suspendue. Au dessus d'eux des passerelles peintes en blanc, enlaçaient les grands arbres. Chaque morceau de bois était sculpté ou torsadé, le rendu était sublime. Ils demandèrent la direction de l'automne au marchant chez qui ils se réapprovisionnèrent (avec des fausses émeraudes).

C'est cette route qui part vers le nord, répondit le commerçant, en marchant vite vous y serez avant la nuit.

Merci, dirent ils, honteux d'avoir trompé ce brave homme.

Sur la route Luc fit part de son opinion :

On ne devrait pas payé avec des fausses émeraudes…

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je melange les fausses à de vraies émeraudes. Comme ça le larcin se voit moins.

C'est ingénieux reconnut Louane.

Ils pressèrent le pas en direction de Castegna. Le temps était toujours printanier et la troupe en était ragaillardie.

Soudain ils furent de nouveau en été mais il faisait lourd et le ciel était noir. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se mettre à l'abri qu'un gros orage éclata. Ils furent trempés en cinq minutes. Puis brusquement ce fut l'automne et l'air frais du soir les fit frissonner.

Tout était comme dans le rêve de Luc, le jaune d'or était omniprésent. Les feuilles tombaient des arbres en un doux bruissement, comme un murmure. Le bruit de feuilles sèches sous leurs pieds couvrait tous les autres bruits. Il pleuvait légèrement ce qui faisait scintiller l'or des feuilles. Ils cheminaient dans un bosquet de bouleau quand ils débouchèrent sur Castegna. Mais personne ne les attendaient avec des flèches. La bourgade était aussi charmante que Printania. Mais ici l'esthétisme était plus sobre et les boiseries concervaient leur couleur originelle. Des ponts couverts courraient d'arbre en arbre, de maison en maison. Un grand escalier s'enroulait autour du tronc d'un énorme châtaignier sous lequels on pouvaient voir des tonnes de châtaignes alléchantes. Ici aussi on éprouvait une certaine sérénité.

Ils choisirent de se construire une cabane un peu avant la ville. Ils s'eloignèrent un peu de la ville et de la route et établirent leur bivouac sur une petite butte.

Louane et Erwin montèrent la cabane, Michèle et Adèle faisaient cuir du porc pour le dîner, avec quelques châtaignes qu'ils avaient ramassé un peu plus tôt, et Luc partit chercher de l'eau au ruisseau.

Luc pensait à Louane tout en marchant sans hâte, il se demandait s'ils ne mettraient pas la mission en péril si ils sortaient ensemble. Mais elle aussi avait l'air amoureuse, alors…

Il en était là de ces réflexions quand une flèche le frolla. Il stoppa net :

Qui va là dit il en sortant son épée de diamants.

Il pensait à son rêve mais ce n'était qu'un squelette qui sortit du sous bois. Prestement Luc le tua et recupera son arc.

Plus soucieux, il puisa de l'eau puis rentra à la cabane, se mettre au chaud et au sec.

Quand il raconta son histoire les autres se mirent à se moquer gentiment :

Tu as une meilleure maîtrise de toi-même Luc, avant tu n'en aurais pas dormi de la nuit ! Rit Michel

Et tu ne te serais pas battu, renchérit Erwin

Tu aurais du prendre choupette, dit Adèle

Ils serait préférable maintanant de se déplacer par groupe dit Louane, c'est trop dangereux d'etre seul.

Luc ronchonna quelque chose et se mit à table. La maison était toute petite mais bien agencée. Elle avait peu d'ouverture pour se défendre contre les monstres en cas de besoin. Néanmoins la pièce était bien éclairée par une dizaine de bougies et le ragoût de porc au châtaignes était délicieux.

Après le repas ils restèrent un peu à discuter pour mieux se connaître. Il s se sentaient vraiment liés par cette bataille sur le bateau, cependant ils évitaient d'en aborder le sujet. Ils se complaisaient dans la douceur de cette journée.

Luc s'endormit près du feu et ronflait légèrement.

Son père se levait à l'aide d'une canne et pouvait marcher, il sortait d'une sorte de hutte et se retrouvait face à une forêt enneigée.

Luc ouvrit les yeux et sourit

Mon père est guéri ! Il est dans une forêt et il a une béquille.

C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Jubilla Michel.

Oui, sur cette bonne nouvelle allons nous coucher, ajouta Erwin.

Bonne nuit, murmura Louane.

Bonne nuit les amis, rit Adèle.


	17. Chapter 17

Adèle bougea dans son sommeil. Dans son rêve elle voyait en double. Deux héros pour une sphère en fer. Elle ne se réveilla malheureusement pas et oublia aussi vite son rêve. Elle fit la grasse matinée jusqu'à 10h les autres n'étant pas pressés, et Louane ayant interdit qu'on la leva. Quand elle emmergea Michel lui tendit un bol de porc aux châtaignes qu'elle devora de bon appétit.

Puis ils se préparent, détruisirent la cabane et se rendirent au village. Castagna n'était pas grand et le but de la troupe fut de chercher le golem de fer. Ce dernier se tenait à la limite nord de la ville. Il gardait un grand arbre sur lequel était bati une maison de petite taille. En les voyant arrivés les habitants de la maison sortirent sur la terrasse, l'arc à la main prêt à tirer.

Bonjour, dit un jeune homme blond aux yeux verts

Bonjour, dit un autre jeune homme blond aux yeux verts

Adèle eu un sentiment de déjà vu… les autres n'en revenait pas de la ressemblance entre les deux garçons.

Bonjour, dit Adèle, on peut monter ?

Bien sûr… dit l'un des garçons en relachant son arc.

… vous êtes les bienvenus, dit l'autre.

La troupe monta le long de l'arbre en suivant un escalier sans rembarde rendu glissant par la pluie de la veillle. Arrivés sur la terrasse il furent frappés par la vision de leurs hôtes : ils étaient totalement identiques. Des jumeaux !

Bonjour, je suis Adèle et voici Luc, Michel, Erwin et Louane. Et vous qui étes vous ?

Nous sommes Noé et Néo, dit le premier jeune homme mais l'autre le coupa.

Nous sommes Néo et Noé !

Eh ! Je suis né le premier ! Rouspeta le premier.

Attendez les coupa Erwin, qui est Noé, le deuxième jeune homme leva la main. Cela dit Erwin prit un papier nota Noé et le colla sur le chandail du jeune homme. Il fit la même chose pour Néo.

Ça simplifira les choses, admit Michel.

On vous a vu en rêve, dirent les jumeaux à L'unisson. Enfin on a vu Adèle et l'araignée, ajouta Noé.

Adele entrouvrit la malle de l'araignée et choupette fut dehors à lui faire des fêtes.

Avez-vous trouvé un bloc bizarre, demanda Luc ?

Vous voulez dire… commenca Néo

…. comme ça ! Continua Noé en montrant une sphère argenté.

Oh ! la sphère de fer, dit Erwin, aussi lisse qu'un miroir !

Depuis quand l'avez-vous trouvée ?

Deux jours, on l'a montrée à tout le village….

…. mais personne n'a pu nous dire ce que c'était.

C'est une sphère dit Erwin, contrarié par le fait qu'ils n'aient pas gardé le secret.

Et à ce moment là chacun sorti sa sphère, devant les yeux ebahis des deux jumeaux. Alors une fois encore Erwin raconta l'histoire de Notch et du portail magique. Noé et Néo écoutaient fascinés.

A la fin de son exposé, Erwin fit une pause et demanda simplement :

Voulez vous venir avec nous ?

Ça pour sûr….

…. Qu'on vient ? Répondirent les jumeaux.

Mais on va où ? Continua Noé.

Il reste un biome que nous n'avons pas exploré. C'est le biome de la taïga. Mais il faudra être vigilent car c'est aussi le domaine d'Herobrine.

C'est pas très rassurant, dit Adèle.

Oh pour le moment il ne peut nous blessés que par le biais de ses créatures néfastes. Il n'a pas de corps c'est pour cela qu'il veut les sphères pour se materialiser et prendre le pouvoir sur Minecraft.

Tu nous avais jamais dit ça. Gronda Luc

C'est parceque ce ne sont que des suppositions pour le moment, murmura Erwin.

Il attend qu'on rassemble les sphères, dit Louane, horrifiée.

Oui c'est ce que je pense aussi, continua le mage, on a eu plutôt de la chance pour le moment. C'est louche.

Pas de musique ! dit Michel. Les sphères émettent des notes au contact les unes des autres, ajouta t'il à l'adresse des deux fréres.

…..

Silence. Noé et Néo étaient noyés sous le flot d'informations, le silence se fit plus lourd encore. Une casserole envoyait des effluves alléchantes et le ventre de Louane se mit à gargouiller.

Mangeons, dit Noé

Mangeons, dit Néo

Le reste de la troupe se mit à rire devant ce duo de héros identiques.

Ils mangèrent du lapin avec une sauce aux champignons (Mais Luc ne dit rien malgré le regard amusé de Louane) et parlèrent de leur travail, Noé et Néo étaient chasseurs pêcheurs ceuilleurs. Erwin les felicita et leur dit que leur aide ne serait pas de trop dans la troupe. Puis il présenta tout le monde, Luc mineur, Michel cuisinier en chef, Louane bâtisseur, Adèle parle aux araignées, et lui-même était mage.

Noé et Néo écoutaient en sourriant. Puis ils se levèrent tous les deux d'un bon :

Allons préparez….

…. nos bagages

Et ils partirent dans leur chambre faire leur sac. Il furent rapide et 10 min après ils étaient près. Luc et Louane faisaient la vaisselle tandis qu'Adèle balayait le sol. Tout était en ordre quand la troupe partie suivie des deux frères.

Erwin songeait qu'une fois encore ils avaient eu de la chance. Il regarda les jumeaux et sourit. Il faisait un doux soleil lorsqu'ils quittèrent la ville et se mirent en marche pour le biome de la taïga. Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'un terrible danger les guettait.


	18. Chapter 18

Je ne les sens plus ! Criait Herobrine. Mais je peux encore interférer dans leurs rêves, et il partit d'un rire sinistre.

Toutes les créatures néfastes se firent petites autour de lui. Dans sa grande forteresse maudite même en plein jour il fait sombre, et les créatures qui vivent là ont peur de leur maître.

Le château fort est entouré de sapins noirs si densément plantés qu'ils voilent toute clarté. C'est le repère d'Herobrine, le roi des monstres….

Luc se réveilla en sursaut, il avait vu un château noir au beau milieu d'une forêt de pins. Il se leva mais tout le monde dormait. Ils avaientt bivouaqué sur la route, Noé et Néo chassaient le dîner, Michel le faisait cuire, Luc et Louane construisaient une cabane pour la nuit pendant qu'Erwin et Adèle regardait la carte en silence. Ils ne progressaient pas vite et venaient juste de passer dans le biome de la taïga. Les arbres se faisaient plus rares et de grandes prairies les avaient remplacées. Choupette grâce à ses milles yeux pouvait repérer des monstres à des kilomètres.

Dans la cabane, Louane avait aménagé des lits superposés. Aussi Luc fit attention de ne pas réveiller ses camarades en descendant du sien. Il poussa la porte et se retrouva dans l'air frais de la taïga. Puis il se soulaga contre un arbre et revint dans la cabane mettre une bûche sur le feu.

Il de demandait quel était cet étrange rêve. Il avait envie de réveiller Erwin mais le mage ronflait si fort que ça lui brisait le cœur de le sortir du lit. Il attendrait !

Louane fut la première à se lever. Ils restèrent côté à côté devant le feu dans un silence complice. Leurs mains se cherchaient et ils restaient là, en silence main dans la main. Leur relation était limpide, il n'y avait pas besoin de mots.

Puis les jumeaux furent debout, se querellant dès le matin et réveillant tous les autres.

J'ai fait un rêve, dit Luc, il y avait un château noir entouré d'une forêt de pins noirs. C'était effrayant.

C'est le château d'Herobrine, dit calmement Erwin.

Je pense que c'est un piège, dit Michel méfiant.

Il est possible qu'il soit en possession d'une sphère, continua Erwin.

Alors allons la chercher, s'écria Luc.

Doucement Luc, c'est plein de monstre là dedans. Il faut qu'on planifie notre attaque, di Erwin.

Choupette et moi nous pouvons convaincre les araignées de lutter avec nous, ajouta Adèle.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit suffisant. Mais je peux faire une potion d'invisibilité, repris le mage.

Et si on n'y allait pas ! Louane avait peur.

Non on a besoin des 8 sphères pour ouvrir le portail, dit Luc.

Alors Luc, Noé et Néo, vous viendrez avec moi, conclut le mage.

Moi je vais où va Luc, dit Louane.

Je veux venir aussi avec Choupette, argumenta Adèle.

Ok, soupira Erwin alors on y va tous et on laisse nos sphères à Michel. D'accord ?

Oui, dirent ils tous en cœur.

Michel nous attendra à Epingrad avec toutes les sphères.

Ok dit Michel je serai à l'hôtel, vous me repérerez grâce au golem de fer.

La suite de la discussion tourna autour de leur plan, se rendre invisible, envahir le château d'Herobrine et voler la sphère. Facile ! Ils discutèrent pendant des heures pour mettre au point un plan ficelé à la minute près. Luc, Louane et Erwin entreraient dans le château en premier. Adèle garderait la porte avec choupette et avec leurs arcs Noé et Néo assureraient leurs arrières.

Ils plièrent le bivouac et se séparèrent de Michel qui emmenait les sphères en Lieu sûr. Luc regreta que le vieillard soit tout seul car il aurait du mal à se défendre en cas d'attaques. Mais Epingrad était à moins d'une heure de marche et ils avaient besoin de tout le monde pour cette opération périlleuse.

À la fin de la journée, l'apparition de monstres étaient plus fréquentes. Ils cheminaient dans une sombre forêt de conifères de plus en plus dense. Bientôt ils furent en vu du château. Il était immense et tout noir, construit en obsidienne. Sans échanger un mot ils firent demi tour. Puis plongèrent dans la forêt pour y établir leur campement.

Au vu du nombre de monstres ils décidèrent de construire une cabane dans un arbre et d'en détruire l'escalier. Noé, Néo et Louane bossèrent pendant trois bonnes heures. Mais le résultat en valait la peine, ils étaient en sûreté pour la nuit.

Pendant les travaux Luc et Erwin préparait la potion d'invisibilité tandis qu'Adèle et choupette s'occupaient du repas.

Quand il eurent fini. Erwin gouta la potion magique et disparu totalement pendant qu inze minutes. Puis il repartit la potion dans six petites gourdes qu'il donna à chacun.

Vous prenez une gorgée toutes les dix minutes. On devrait tenir une heure, dit'il.

Personne ne dit rien, ils étaient tous tendus. Puis ils mangèrent et discutèrent des derniers ajouts du plan. Ils attaqueraient à midi, l'heure où les monstres sont endormis. Pour le reste ils s'en remettaient à leur bonne étoile. Ils se couchèrent tôt mais mirent du temps à s'endormir, les ronflements du vieux Michel leur manquaient.

Il avait fait bonne route et n'avait dû sortir son épée que contre un squelette. Arrivé en ville, il voulu se mettre sous la protection du golem de fer. Aussi alla t'il de part la ville à sa recherche. Il le trouva devant une auberge. Le golgoth se retourna vers lui lorsqu'il approcha. Puis il regarda l'auberge puis Michel puis de nouveau l'auberge. Bref il semblait bien embêté.

Michel lui simplifia la tâche en entrant dans l'auberge. Si il y avait un héro dans le coin, il fallait qu'il le rencontre. Il prit donc une chambre au sapin d'argent. Et mis les sphères sous son lit dans un coffre en bois. Les sphères étaient enveloppées de plusieurs couches de tissus pour éviter qu'elles ne chantent. Un seul de ces sons magiques et tout le plan échouait.

Pour le moment le plan fonctionnait bien. Ils avaient pénétré l'enceinte du château sans se faire repérer. Noé et Néo se placèrent sur les remparts et Adèle et choupette dans la cour. Il y avait peu de monstres dans le château et Luc et ses compagnons eurent tôt fait de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

C'était une seule et immense salle gardée par des zombis. Au milieu trônait une siège en xxxx. Vide.

Il fallait beaucoup de sang froid pour traverser la salle pleine de zombis. Luc sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Il serra la main de Louane puis ils avancèrent jusqu'au trône.

Qui va là dit une voix et tous les zombis se retournèrent.

A côté du trône se trouvait un magnifique coffre sculpté. Erwin l'ouvrit en hâte et chercha la sphère.

Elle n'est pas là. C'est piège dit il, fuyons.

Mut d'une étrange intuition Luc s'écria :

Détruisons le trône

Et aider de Louane il joint le geste à la parole. Soudain un cri haineux retentit et la salle s'obscurcit. Mais Erwin jeta un sort : Lumia. Pour faire de la lumière.

Les zombis se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Louane pris une gorgée de potion d'invisibilité. Luc finissait de détruire le trône.

Je me vangerai., Hurla la voix

Puis ce fut le début du chaos, toutes lames dehors Erwin, Luc et Louane se frayaient un passage entre les zombis.

Ils deboulerent dans la cour suivie par une horde de monstres. Noé et Néo tirèrent leurs flèches puis tous coururent hors des remparts. Choupette resta pour parer leur fuite. Bientôt elle fut engloutie part le flot de monstre.

Choupette, hurla Adèle, mais déjà Luc la t'irait vers le salut.

Ils avaient couru pendant trois heures et étaient aux portes de xxx grad. Adèle était épuisée et epleuree. Sa choupette s'était sacrifiée. Tous essaye de consoler la jeune fille mais cette dernière n'était que pleurs. Luc la porta sur son dos jusqu'à la ville. Et ils se mirent en quête du golem de fer. Ils firent le tour de la ville avant de le repérer devant une auberge. Ils entrèrent et demandèrent Michel. A leur vue, sale et en loque, l'aubergiste failli les renvoyer. Mais Michel se leva du fond de la salle et les acceuillit.

Alors vous avez la sphère ?

Non c'était un piège. Choupette est mort.

Adele qui a force de sanglot s'était endormie sur le dos de Luc, gémit dans son sommeil.

Mais nous avons détruit son trône, dit Luc. Il a juré de se venger.

Pour le moment venez vous laver puis nous mangerons.

A la table à côté d'eux un jeune homme blond aux yeux très bleus marqua un temps d'arrêt en avalant son repas. Ils avaient parlé de sphères.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé. Michel leur dit.

Le golem de fer était ici avant moi. Seuls ce jeune homme et ce couple de personnes âgées sont encore ici. Je pencherai plutôt pour le jeune homme.

Montrons lui nos sphères dit Noé

Oui montrons les lui. Fit Néo

Attendez c'est peut être un simple hasard. Luc va aller lui parler.

Pourquoi moi demanda Luc

Parceque vous avez le même âge…

Luc vint alors s'assoir près du jeune homme blond, il ne savait pas comment l'aborder, il se présenta et demanda

Le golem de fer vous suit il ?

Bonjour je m'appelle Vladimir, oui il me suit. C'est quoi une sphère ?

C'est un bloc sans arrêtes ni côtés. Tu as déjà vu un bloc pareil.

Et sous les yeux de la troupe Vladimir sortit une très belle sphère rouge en red stone. You're la troupe (sauf Adèle qui dormait toujours) accueillit alors bruyamment ce nouveau héro.

Puis ils montèrent avec Vladimir dans la chambre de Michel et celui-ci sortit les sphères, les débarrassa des linges qui les entouraient et les donna à chaque héro. Alors Erwin reprit l'histoire de Minecraft et de ses sphères. Enfin Luc colla sa sphère d'émeraude à celle de Vladimir et une note sortie des deux sphères. Il lui expliquèrent que chaque association de sphères créer une note différentes et qu'ils en ignoraient la cause.

Vladimir était très beau et très sympathique. Il était très content d'avoir trouvé des réponses à ses questions. Il avait trouvé la pierre en se lavant dans une rivière. Il était soldat mais n'avait pas pu rentrer dans sa garnison à cause des monstres, en ville, grâce au golem de fer il était tranquille. Il avait envoyé une lettre à son supérieur pour lui dire qu'il était malade. S'il partait avec eux il serait déserteur.

Puis ils se souhaiterent bonne nuit et chacun alla se coucher. Vladimir qui fumait sortit. Une demi heure plus tard, Michel, ne le voyant pas revenir partit à sa suite et le trouva évanoui dans la cours. Il le secoua

Petit, petit, réveille toi !

Hmmm…. Qu'est ce…. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Bredouilla Vladimir

Il était frigorifié, aussi le vieux Michel l'aida à rentrer et à se mettre au lit. La sphère rouge à ses côtés le jeune homme s'endormit aussitôt.

Les autres étaient déjà en train de déjeuner quand Vladimir se leva. Il vit Louane et Luc en train de discuter et s'assit à côté d'eux

Bonjour Vladimir sourit Louane as-tu bien dormi.

Comme une souche répondit il

Pourtant hier soir tu t'es évanoui dans la cour dit Michel.

Je ne m'en rappelle pas dit Vladimir. Surpris.

Tu as repris connaissance et je t'ai aidé jusqu'à ton je suis content aujourd'hui tu as l'air bien.

Bien, interrompit Erwin il reste deux sphères à trouver. Je pense que la première et dans le métier. Quand à la seconde elle doit être dans l'ender… bref ça ne va pas être une mince affaire !


	19. Chapter 19

Pour le moment le plan fonctionnait plutot bien. Ils avaient pénétré l'enceinte du château sans se faire repérer. Noé et Néo se placèrent sur les remparts et Adèle et choupette dans la cour. Il y avait peu de monstres dans le château et Luc et ses compagnons eurent tôt fait de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

C'était une seule et immense salle gardée par des zombis. Au milieu trônait une siège en obsidienne. Vide.

Il fallu beaucoup de sang froid pour traverser la salle pleine de zombis et pas mal d'agilité pour passer entre eux sans se faire toucher. Luc sentait ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Il serra la main de Louane, puis ils avancèrent jusqu'au trône.

Qui va là dit une voix et tous les zombis se retournèrent.

A côté du trône se trouvait un magnifique coffre sculpté. Erwin l'ouvrit en hâte et chercha la sphère.

Elle n'est pas là. C'est piège dit il, fuyons.

Mu d'une étrange intuition Luc s'écria :

Détruisons le trône

Et, aidé de Louane, il joint le geste à la parole. Soudain un cri haineux retentit et la salle s'obscurcit. Mais Erwin jeta un sort : Lumia. Pour repousser les ténèbres.

Les zombis se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Louane pris une gorgée de potion d'invisibilité. Luc finissait de détruire le trône.

Je me vangerai., Hurla la voix qui contenait toute la haine du monde.

Puis ce fut le début du chaos, toutes lames dehors Erwin, Luc et Louane se frayaient un passage entre les zombis. Erwin jettait des sorts devant lui pour ouvrir un passage. Heureseument pour eux car la vagues de zombis menacée de s'abattre sur eux.

Ils déboulèrent dans la cour suivis par une horde de monstres. Noé et Néo tirèrent leurs flèches puis tous coururent hors des remparts. Choupette resta pour parer leur fuite. Bientôt elle fut engloutie part le flot de monstre.

Choupette, hurla Adèle, mais déjà Luc la tirait vers le salut.

Ils avaient couru pendant trois heures et étaient aux portes d'Epingrad. Adèle était épuisée et épleurée. Sa choupette s'était sacrifiée. Tous essayaient de consoler la jeune fille mais cette dernière n'était que pleurs. Luc la porta sur son dos jusqu'à la ville. Et ils se mirent en quête du golem de fer. Ils firent le tour de la ville avant de le repérer devant une auberge. Ils entrèrent et demandèrent Monsieur Michel. A leur vue, sales et en loque, l'aubergiste failli les renvoyer. Mais Michel se leva du fond de la salle et les acceuillit.

Alors, vous avez la sphère ? Les pressa t'il.

Non c'était un piège. Choupette est morte.

Adèle qui a force de sanglots s'était endormie sur le dos de Luc, gémit dans son sommeil.

Mais nous avons détruit son trône, dit Luc. Il a juré de se venger.

Pour le moment venez vous laver puis nous mangerons, dit Michel.

A la table à côté d'eux un jeune homme blond aux yeux très bleus marqua un temps d'arrêt en avalant son repas. Ils avaient parlé de sphères...

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé. Michel leur dit.

Le golem de fer était ici avant moi. Seuls ce jeune homme et ce couple de personnes âgées sont encore ici. Je pencherai plutôt pour le jeune homme.

Montrons lui nos sphères, dit Noé

Oui, montrons les lui ! Fit Néo

Attendez c'est peut être un simple hasard. Luc va aller lui parler, décida Erwin.

Pourquoi moi ? demanda Luc

Parceque vous avez le même âge… Insista le mage.

Luc vint alors près du jeune homme blond, il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Un peu géné, il se présenta et demanda :

Le golem de fer vous suit'il ?

Bonjour, je m'appelle Vladimir, oui il me suit. C'est quoi une sphère ?

C'est un bloc sans arrêtes ni côtés. Tu as déjà vu un bloc pareil.

Et sous les yeux de la troupe Vladimir sortit une très belle sphère rouge en red stone. Toutle monde (sauf Adèle qui dormait toujours) accueillit alors bruyamment ce nouveau héro (ce qui reveilla Adèle).

Puis ils montèrent avec Vladimir dans la chambre de Michel et celui-ci sortit les sphères, les débarrassa des linges qui les entouraient et les donna à chaque héro. Alors Erwin reprit l'histoire de Minecraft et de ses sphères.

L'histoire de Notch qui créa le monde et de son frére Herobrine qui voulait le détruire. L'histoire des huits sphères servant à ouvrir le portail des dieux pour proteger Minecraft. Et des huits élus qui trouvaient les sphères

Enfin Luc colla sa sphère d'émeraude à celle de Vladimir et une note sortie des deux sphères. Il lui expliquèrent que chaque association de sphères créait une note différentes et qu'ils en ignoraient la cause.

Vladimir était très beau et très sympathique. Il était content d'avoir trouvé des réponses à ses questions. Il avait trouvé la pierre en se lavant dans une rivière. Il était soldat mais n'avait pas pu rentrer dans sa garnison à cause des monstres, en ville, grâce au golem de fer il était tranquille. Il avait envoyé une lettre à son supérieur pour lui dire qu'il était malade. Mais s'il partait avec eux il serait déserteur.

Puis ils se souhaiterent bonne nuit et chacun alla se coucher. Vladimir qui fumait sortit dans la cour de l'auberge. Une demi-heure plus tard, Michel, ne le voyant pas revenir partit à sa suite et le trouva évanoui sur le sol. l le secoua

Petit, petit, réveille toi !

Hmmm…. Qu'est ce…. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Bredouilla Vladimir

Il était frigorifié, aussi le vieux Michel l'aida à rentrer et à se mettre au lit. La sphère rouge à ses côtés le jeune homme s'endormit aussitôt.


	20. Chapter 20

Vladimir se sentait fatiguée malgré une bonne nuit de sommeil, il descendit dans la salle du restaurant, et c'est encore tout endormi qu'il arriva devant la troupe au grand complet.

Une jeune fille pleurait au milieu d'eux, il s'agissait de la jeune fille endormie de la veille. Elle avait les yeux rouges et se mouchait bruyamment dans un grand mouchoir blanc.

Bonjour, dit doucement Vladimir

Bonjour, lui répondit Luc. Voici Adèle, elle a perdu un être cher hier.

Bonjour Adèle.

Bon... bon... Bonjour, dit Adèle.

Je suis désolée de votre perte.

Merci dit Adèle en lui souriant. Je peux voir la sphère de red stone ?

Oui, bien sûr ! Regarde ! Vladimir était naturellement passer au tutoiement.

Il sortit la sphère rouge et la donna à Adèle.

Elle est très belle dit Adèle.

Merci, répondit'il.

Je suis contente qu'on t'ait trouvé. Hier mon araignée est morte pour nous protéger. A mon tour je veux protéger Minecraft.

Oui tu as raison. Appuya le jeune homme. Moi aussi je veux protéger Minecraft.

Erwin pressa l'épaule de la jeune fille et prit la parole :

La mort de Choupette est un coup dur ! Elle n'a cessé de nous protéger. Je vous prie tous de faire une minute de silence.

Après la minute de silence Louane prit la jeune fille dans ses bras. Toutes deux pleuraient. Puis elles sechèrent leurs larmes et Adèle dit :

C'est quoi le plan aujourd'hui ?

Aujourd'hui dit Michel nous devons trouver un moyen d'aller dans le Nether dit tranquillement Erwin. Selon toute attente il y a une sphère aussi là-bas.

La porte la plus proche est à deux heures de route dit Vladimir. Je peux vous conduire.

Merci dit Luc, même si il n'était pas enchanté de retourner dans le Nether.

Il se mirent en route sous une pluie froide, le moral en berne.

Vladimir vint marcher au niveau d'Adèle.

Ils auraient pû te laisser faire ton deuil au moins une journée.

Non, ils faut qu'on avance, pour que choupette ne soit pas morte pour rien.

Elle est morte pour rien il n'y avait pas de sphère. Qui vous a dit d'aller là-bas ?

Luc a eu une vision.

Donc il est responsable de la mort de ton araignée.

Hmmm...

Adèle ne voulait pas penser comme ça mais Vladimir lui avait planté la graine de la colère dans le cœur. Arrosée par ses larmes elle devenait vite un buisson d'épines au fond du cœur de la jeune fille.

Elle marchait en silence ressassant toutes les fois où Luc les avait mis en danger. Plus elle y pensait plus elle le détestait.

Vladimir avait quitté Adèle perdue dans ses réflexions et avait rejoint Louane. Il lui racontait des histoires drôles qui la faisait rire et lui prenait le bras en riant. Luc vit ce comportement et la graine de la jalousie se planta dans son cœur, il en voulait à Louane : à la première apparition d'un bel homme elle se détournait de lui. Elle n'était pas sérieuse. Luc était irrité et triste et il marchait voûté sous le poids du chagrin en suivant Erwin et Michel.

Au bivouac de midi, Vladimir vint au côté de Michel qui préparait le repas.

Grand père c'est toujours à toi de faire les corvées. Ce n'est pas normal tu es le plus vieux d'entre nous et nous te devons le respect. Erwin n'est pas le chef.

Le vieux Michel ne répondit pas mais il eut un sourire triste. On voyait bien qu'il avait été contrarié par les paroles du jeune homme.

Puis ils repartirent jusqu'au portail de Nether. Il manquait plusieurs block d'obsidienne à l'édifice, mais Louane sortait déjà ses outils pour réparer le porche.

Luc, tu me passes des blocs d'obsidienne ?

Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton ami Vladimir. Grogna Luc.

Luc ? Demanda Louane étonnée.

Quelle mouche le pique, murmura Michel.

Vladimir donna des blocs de roches à Louane et elle put finir le portail.

Luc n'a pas fait de rêve mais il n'y a qu'un village dans le neither c'est hellcity, il est composé de repris de justice qui fuient les problèmes dans leur monde. Ce ne sont pas des tendres.

Heureusement que Luc n'a pas fait de rêve on voit où ça nous a mené la dernière fois, dit Adèle.

Qu'insinues tu ? demanda Michel

Que ses rêves c'est n'importe quoi ! Choupette serait encore vivante si Luc n'était pas là !

Merci dit Luc, c'est cool de savoir ce que tu penses !

Allons les enfants du calme, qu est ce qu'il vous arrive ? Demanda Erwin.

Oh et vous arrêtez de faire le chef dit Michel.

Stop ! Cria Louane, je crois que la fatigue éveille le côté négatif de chacun de vous. Oublions ce qu'il s'est dit et redevennons amis.

Ouais, à voir dit Michel.

Ok, fit Luc

Je vais essayer, ajouta Adèle.

Erwin sortit le briquet de silex dans sa main et frotta les parois. L'intérieur de la porte se mit à briller en violet et à miroiter doucement. Il s'engagea dans le Nether en espérant que les autres suivraient… quel était le motif de ces disputes ? Il décida de tenir la troupe à l'œil.

Luc atterrit dans le Nether une seconde plus tard, il mourait déjà de chaud. Pourtant il n'avait qu'une chemise ! Quand tout le monde fut passé dans le Nether en se plaignant soit de la chaleur soit de l'odeur, Erwin leur indiqua la direction à prendre pour hellcity.

Nous en avons pour une bonne demi journée de marche. Sans compter les monstres

Il n'avait pas plus tôt dit ça qu'un gast s'approcha d'eux. Luc et Vladimir le tuèrent rapidement avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de donner l'alarme.

Luc transpirait à grosses goutes, Louane vint marcher à sa hauteur. Elle lui prit la main sans un mot et la serra très fort.

Je suis un crétin, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais je t'aime Louane.

Moi aussi je t'aime mon crétin.

Luc avait retrouvé le sourire et main dans la main avec Louane ils avançaient prudemment dans le Nether.

Quand elle les vit la main dans la main Adèle les trouva mignons et oublia sa colère. Vladimir avait tord c'était Herobrine qui avait tué choupette. Et bientôt ils seraient débarrassés de lui.

Le vieux Michel s'approcha d'elle.

As-tu parlé à Vladimir ce matin ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Il m'a dit des choses étranges. Méfie toi de ce qu'il te dit.

C'est vrai il m'a dit du mal de Luc.

Ne le crois plus et tout ira bien, je pense que nous avons à faire à un trouble fête. Je vais le surveiller

Erwin les mena dans un passage plus accidenté mais moins fréquenté des monstres. Ils commençaient à souffrir de la faim et de la soif. Ils étaient en nage, à moitié débraillés, quand enfin il arrivèrent à la ville

C'était le seul point d'eau de tout le Nether. Mais l'accès était payant. Après s'être acquitté du prix demandé, ils purent boire tout leur sou.

La ville était un vrai repère de gangsters. Il y avait des tripots un peu partout et la troupe commençait à se demander si c'était une bonne idée d'être venus là.

En plus chaleur et de l'odeur il y avait le bruit…

Repérons si il y a un golem de fer, dit Luc. Et il se separèrent deux par deux dans la ville.

Ils ne trouvèrent aucun golem de fer et décidèrent de se construire une cabane pour la nuit. Ils avaient presque fini quand une sirène retentit. Tous les habitants se calfreutrèrent dans les maisons. Aussitôt Luc leur cria de se mettre à l'intérieur de la cabane inachevée et de faire silence. Une dizaine de gasts passaient au dessus d'eux. Il n'y eu plus un bruit sur la ville pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes. Puis une autre sonnerie retentit et la vie reprit son cours.

Louane et Luc finirent vite la cabane et tous restèrent à l'intérieur. Ils avaient très chaud et se demandaient bien comment ils allaient pouvoir dormir dans cette fournaise. Michel leur cuisina une soupe aux herbes froide et du pain.

Qui pouvait bien être ce nouveau héro ?

Ils passèrent une nuit agitée mais sans rêve. Le lendemain ils arpentèrent la ville à la recherche de la sphère. Un rentrant dans un bistrot Luc eu une sensation de déjà vu. Une femme de 40 ans environ chantait sur scène, sur le piano à côté d'elle brillait une sphère de quartz. Luc dit à Adèle d'aller chercher les autres et il s'assit en face de la scène. Ils n'étaient que trois spectateurs aussi bien à la fin de la chanson, la femme passa vers lui avec un chapeau.

Bonjour à qui est cette sphère ? Demanda Luc en jettant quelques emeraudes dans le chapeau.

Une quoi ? La femme avez la voie rauque d'une fumeuse. Ah... ça, c'est à moi.

Je m'appelle Luc à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Faut que je remonte sur scène petit, passe dans ma loge si tu veux causer.

Et elle remonta sur scène pour chanter une autre chanson, elle chantait bien et Luc apprécia le spectacle en attendant les autres. Enfin ils arrivèrent et marquèrent un temps d'arrêt devant la sphère de quartz. A la fin du spectacle huit héros impatients attendaient la chanteuse.

Que me vaut tout ce monde, demanda t'elle. Pour toute loge elle avait un couloir éclairé par une lampe blafarde. Si c'est pour le bloc bizarre mon prix sera le votre.

Alors chacun dévoila sa sphère. Elle en resta muette. Luc en profita pour présenter la bande, mais la chanteuse restait ébahie.

Nous avons besoin de vous madame…

Alex, tout le monde m'appele comme ça, mon vrai nom c'est Alexandra.

Si vous nous suivez nous vous raconterons toute l'histoire, Alexandra.

Ok je vous suis mais j'ai une représentation à 12h. Donc on fait vite.

Ils sortirent du bistrot et gagnèrent leur cabane pour la retrouver pillée par des voleurs. Décidément cette ville ne leur plaisait pas.

Alex s'assit avec eux devant la grande table commune et écouta attentivement Erwin. A la fin du discours du mage, Michel demanda :

\- Veux tu venir avec vous ?

\- Et lâcher cette vie de rêve ?... Bien sûr que je viens avec vous ! Je donne congé à mon patron et je vous rejoins.

Les compagnons détruisirent leur cabane pour en recycler les éléments et tous partir pour n'importe où qui ne soit pas le Nether.


	21. Chapter 21

Le premier portail sur lesquel ils tombèrent fut celui du biome des neiges. Ils passèrent de la chaleur torride du Nether au froid mordant des glaces. Heureusement, des couvertures étaient disposées à côté du portail. Ils s'y chauffèrent deux par deux jusqu'à la maison du mage.

La ville n'avait pas changée et Luc repensa à son père. Ils retrouvèrent la cabane du mage très bien rangée et propre. Quelqu'un avait fait le ménage. Soudain de la cave une voix se fit entendre :

Bienvenue.

Papa, cria Luc, il se jeta dans l'escalier et failli faire tomber son père à la renverse.

Luc, mon garçon, tu m'as tellement manqué.

Luc pleurait de bonheur, il serrait son père sur son cœur. Alain dut lâcher ses béquilles.

Je suis tombé sur des hommes des bois qui faisaient une coupe près du ravin où j'ai chuté. Ils ont entendu mon cri et sont venus me sauver. L'un d'eux est un peu sorcier et il a remis les os de mes jambes en place. Avec du repos cela c'est bien remis. Je marche bien avec mes béquilles.

Pourquoi êtes vous chez moi ? Dit calmement Erwin.

Je vous cherchez donc j'ai continué mon périple jusqu'à Nevada. J'ai juste demandé où vous habitiez et comme j'ai dit que j'étais un ami on m'a laissé m'installer chez vous. J'ai fait un peu de rangement….

C'est bon de te revoir, le coupa Michel. On va te raconter toutes nos aventures. Mais avant ça je vais préparer un banquet !

Qui est-ce ? demanda Louane.

C'est mon père s'exlama Luc, Papa je te présente Adèle du biome de la Mesa, Louane du biome champignon, Noé et Néo du biome de la forêt, Vladimir du biome de la taïga et Alex du Nether. Nous sommes tous des élus. Il nous manque plus qu'une sphère, celle de l'ender !

Vous avez accompli un travail remarquable dit Alain.

Tout ça grâce à moi, dit Michel en rigolant. Non, nous devons la vie à l'araignée d'Adèle.

Une araignée ! fit Alain incrédule

Oui choupette était dressée confirma Adèle

La jeune fille était au bord des larmes si bien que Michel ajouta en la prenant pas les épaules.

Allez viens avec moi pour faire les courses je te préparai ce que tu aimes.

J'aime tout dit Adèle !

Tant mieux.

Et ils partirent faire le stock de provisions. Durant leur absence. Les autres montrèrent à Alain leurs sphères. Puis ils les mirent en contact pour les faire chanter.

Superbe dit Alex, avez-vous un papier et un crayon ?

Alain lui tendit ce qu'elle demandait, Erwin ne serait jamais aller le chercher là.

Alexandra se mit à mettre les sphères en contact et à transcrire la note sur son papier. Elle eu bientôt trois gammes presque complètes. Contente d'elle, elle fit un concert de sphères. Le reste de la troupe en était ébahie. C'était si beau. Michel et Adèle qui venaient de rentrer poussèrent une exclamation de joie.

C'est magnifique mais vous devriez arrêter, les sphères attirent les monstres.

On en aura besoin de la musique si vous voulez aller dans l'ender. Le dragon, il paraît qu'il aime la musique dit Alex, bien que ce soit dur à prouver car personne n'est encore revenu de l'ender.

Si c'est ça il va falloir répéter dit Luc. Moi la musique c'est pas trop mon truc.

Et il faut trouver une chanson qu'il appréciera sinon il va nous croquer ajouta Louane.

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, il nous faut de la poudre et des perles de l'ender… donc il va falloir retourner dans le Nether.

Oh non, firent ils tous d'une même voix.

Allons manger on reparlera de tout ça demain.

Le repas fut un vrai festin, ils avaient descendus les tables dans la cave qui était de loin la salle la plus grande et la mieux chauffée de la maison. Ils étaient nombreux maintenant et leurs joyeuses discussions étaient assourdissantes.

Après le repas Noé et Néo les firent rire en faisant les pitres puis Alex leur chanta des mélodies d'amour. Elle s'était vite prise d'affectation pour cette troupe de gentils héros. Alain était très sensible à ses chansons, il en pleurait presque.

Puis ce fut le temps de se coucher. Erwin n'avait que deux chambres. Les filles en prirent une, Louane fit de petits arrangements pour y loger 3 lits. Noé, Néo et Alain dormiraient dans la chambre d'Erwin. Et les quatres autres dormiraient dans la cave, après avoir remonter les tables. Erwin tenait à avoir Vladimir à l'œil, ce dernier aimant un peu trop les embrouilles au goût du mage.

Tous s'endormirent rapidement sauf Erwin. Il était soucieux le plus dur restait à faire !


	22. Chapter 22

Kritch kratch kritch

Un bruit de bocal qu'on reverse et de boite en fer que l'on ouvre réveilla Luc et Vladimir.

Qu'est ce qui se passe, dit Vladimir

Et les vieux retournez au lit dit Luc, c'est pas le moment de faire les placards.

On n'est pas vieux dit Michel, ce qui fit rire les garcons. Et l'avenir appartient à qui se lève tôt.

Et bien puisqu'il faut se lever … commence Vladimir

On va se lever continua Luc

Très marrant les mômes on dirait Noé et Néo, se moqua Erwin.

Sinon vous faîtes quoi, il est 6 heures du matin…

On cherche des perles de l'ender… et une vielle armure en diamant. Faites plus de lumière et venez nous aider.

Les quatres cherchèrent dans tous les placards et dénichèrent une armure en diamant en mauvais état, une armure en or presque neuve et 3 perles de l'ender. A cela Michel ajouta deux perles et une épée en or, Luc deux perles et son épée de diamant. Il avait aussi sa pioche en diamant. Vladimir lui, possédait un bouclier en fer et une épée en diamant.

Allons réveiller les autres, dit Luc, et il partit pour les escaliers.

Je suis sûr qu'il va se faire gronder par Louane, rit Erwin.

Debout là dedans ! Luc tambourinait sur les portes

Va mourir Luc ! dirent Noé et Néo.

Michel qui préparait le petit déjeuner riait à gorge déployée.

Quand Luc eut réveillé toute la maison ce qui lui value pas mal d'insultes et les yeux furieux de Louane. Erwin leur expliqua la suite de la journée :

Il faut mettre tout ce que nous avons en commun, les armes, les armures, et les perles de l'ender. On va devoir aller attaquer un blaze dans le Nether or ces monstres restent à l'abri dans leur forteresse. En gros on va aller attaquer une forteresse du nether. La routine quoi !

Tous les héros étaient sans voix, personne n'avait envie de retourner là-bas et encore moins d'attaquer une forteresse. Ils pouvaient toujours ressentir l'effroi qu'ils avaient experimenté en attaquant Herobrine ou en luttant contre les noyés.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tout mis en commun, ils avaient 13 perles et 4 armures. Mais ils avaient aussi beaucoup de fer (assez pour deux armures complètes) et assez de diamants pour réparer celle en diamants. Ils avaient aussi un stock de choses qu'ils pourraient troquer contre des armes ou du métal.

Ce n'est pas si mal, dit Michel.

Oui on a assez d'ender perles je pense.

Si on tue un ou deux blazes ça devrait être bon.

Et comment on s'organise dit Louane ? La dernière fois ça a mal finit et on a perdu choupette.

Qui est choupette ? demanda Alex

C'était mon araignée, murmura Adèle la voix nouée.

Elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous sauver ajouta Luc. Elle nous manque beaucoup.

Échafaudons un plan dit Alain.. Alex toi qui connait bien le Nether, sais tu où est la Citadelle des blazes ?

Oui, répondit Alex, elle est à une heure de marche de Hellcity.

Très bien donc à 4h d'ici. Ajouta Erwin

On peut donc faire l'aller retour dans la foulée. Dit Vladimir

Oui… reprit le mage. Mais le mieux ce serait que les blazes viennent à nous. Il sortent faire leur ronde à quelle heure ?

Aux alentour de 11h, ils sont trois par patrouille, les informa Alex.

Alors attaquons les sur le chemin dit Luc. Le neither est plein de cachettes on pourrait les attendre là.

Il ne descendrons pas vers nous dit Alex. A moins que…. Mais oui c'est ça il nous faut un appât. Je peux chanter pour les attirer et vous leur sautez dessus.

C'est un bon plan admit Vladimir, il faut que l'on se répartissent les proies, mais bien armés et protégés, nous devrions y arriver.

Alors faisons des groupes, dit Erwin. Luc, Louane et Adèle vous attaquerez le premier blaze à droite. Vladimir, Noé et Néo, celui du centre. Et Alex, Michel, et moi, celui de gauche. Nous nous repartirons les armes ce soir, comme il est soldat et habitué à se battre, je voudrais que Vladimir prenne l'armure de diamants. Tu seras notre pointe de lance Vladimir !

Le reste de la soirée fut passée dans les rires en essayant les armures. Celle d'Adèle était trop grande et celle de Luc trop petite. Erwin préparait quelques chose de mystérieux dans la cuisine. Mais quand il descendit dans la cave pour apporter de la tisane les autres se moquèrent de lui.

Il avait choisi des plantes qui relaxent et ce breuvage leur fit du bien. Il allèrent se coucher dans un état de détente absolue et dormirent toute la nuit sans aucun rêve.

Le lendemain Alain était le premier debout, il réveilla toute la maisonnée. Tout le monde était stressé et l'ambiance était lugubre.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, puis se préparèrent. Luc avait du mal à laisser son père seul mais le pauvre homme ne pouvait pas les suivre. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte du Nether et Erwin l'activa. Ils laissèrent leurs manteaux sous un rocher puis pénétrèrent dans le Nether. Ils marchèrent et dépassèrent Hellcity puis trouvèrent un endroit d'où monter l'embuscade.

Ils attendaient depuis 30 min quand 3 blazes firent leur apparition. Aussitôt Alex chanta d'une voix forte qui se repercuta dans les galeries du Nether. Le blazes entourés de leurs satellites s'approchèrent d'eux. Et toute la troupe fut sur eux. Décrochant à coup d'épée les satellites. En 10 minutes la bataille était gagnée et ils emmagasinèrent la poudre de blaze et fuirent.

Une fois hors du Nether ils laissèrent éclater leur joie. La partie avait été finement joué, personne n'avait été blessé et il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour aller dans l'ender y chercher la dernière sphère.

Alain les accueillis chaleureusement et serra son fils sur son cœur une longue minute.

Bien il ne reste plus qu'à trouver le portail de l'ender. Il change sans arrêt de place, c'est embêtant. Dit Erwin.

Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda Adèle.

On va faire de la magie. Mais pour le moment on mange on boit et on dors !

La soirée fut joyeuse et Alex leur chanta des chansons. Sa voix aidait les autres à se calmer. Louane se blottit dans les bras de Luc au grand étonnement d'Alain qui demanda des informations à Michel qui fit semblant de ne rien savoir… il demanderait à son fils au coucher.

Puis il se dirent bonne nuit et se couchèrent, Alain n'osa pas questionner Luc sur sa vie sentimentale, cela fit rire Erwin.


	23. Chapter 23

Alain se leva encore le premier. Il ajouta du bois au poêle de la cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Louane le rejoint peu de temps après, il lui servit du thé et lui sourit.

\- Je m'appelle Louane et je suis batisseuse. J'aime votre fils et je compte l'épouser si on se sort vivant de cette aventure.

Alain était sans voix, au moins il était au courant maintenant. Noé et Néo les rejoignirent bientôt et leurs rires réveillèrent tous les autres.

Alors ce portail…. Dit Néo

De l'ender... reprit Noé.

Comment on fait pour le trouver, ajoutèrent ils à l'unisson

Ahah fit Erwin, je vais vous montrer.

Et il descendit à la cave et fouilla un moment dans ses affaires, rangées par Alain, à la recherche d'un parchemin montrant le monde des glaces. Puis il prit une baguette magique et dit d'une voix tonitruante :

Montre moi l'entrée de l'ender.

Alors la carte s'alluma puis s'éteignit. Juste un point sur la carte était encore allumé. Le portail de l'ender… qui était à environ 5km de Nevada.

Nous avons de la chance, dit Luc, c'est à côté.

Je propose que l'on aille voir cet après midi dit Erwin. Nous verrons combien d'œil de l'ender il nous faut.

Comment fait'on un œil de l'ender ? Demanda Adèle.

Voyons voir dans mes grimoires. Une ender perle et deux satellites de blaze.

Nous avons treize ender perles et trente six satellites… nous avons plus qu'assez. Dit Vladimir.

Après le repas la troupe partit voir le portail tandis qu' Alain aidé de Michel faisait le plein de victuailles pour le soir.

Les élus mirent 20 minutes pour arriver au portail. Il était derrière un pic de glace immense. Il fallu faire le tour pour arriver devant le portail.

C'était un amoncèlement de quatre blocs sur quatre. Il y avait douze blocs pour placer les yeux de l'ender, trois cavités étaient pleines d'yeux. Il leur faudrait neuf yeux de l'ender pour ouvrir le portail. En soit c'était une bonne nouvelle, ils étaient près à rentrer dans l'ender, enfin au moins techniquement...

Il se regardèrent tous avec gravité, sentant que le moment était solennel. Demain on entrerait dans l'ender pour y affronter un ultime adversaire, l'ender dragon. Puis ils ouvriraient le portail de Minecraft avec leurs sphères. Demain…


	24. Chapter 24

Alain, debout le premier comme d'habitude secoua Luc et les autres. Il était l'heure de se préparer au combat final. Après avoir réveillé les filles et les jumeaux. Ils déjeunèrent tous en silence, puis se préparent pour leur dernière journée.

Ils devaient tuer l'ender dragon… pour Luc jusqu'à présent ce dragon n'était qu'une légende. Mais maintenant il semblait une menace bien réelle.

Adèle était sur le point de pleurer et le vieux Michel l'encourageait en silence. Alain allait de l'un à l'autre les obligeant à manger pour prendre des forces. Il clauquediquait sans ses béquilles et Luc eut de la peine pour lui.

Enfin il fut l'heure de se mettre en marche. Il était encore tôt, le jour se levait à peine et il faisait très froid. La moindre parole se changeait en cristaux givrés. Mais ils parlaient peu.

Arrivés au portail ils placèrent les yeux dans le logement destiné à cet effet. Ils avaient treize yeux, en utilisèrent 9 et laissèrent le reste à Alain qui garderait le portail. Ce dernier assis sur une pierre massait ses jambes encore douloureuses.

Une fois les yeux mis en place le portail se mit à briller en violet, bleu et vert. Comme des milliers de lucioles multicolores dans une nuit d'été. Alors Erwin se rapprocha du portail et dit

A tout à l'heure Alain.

Et il traversa le portail suivit de toute la troupe.

Ils atterrirent sur une île volante, faite de sable fin. Pour passer d'une île à l'autre Louane, Noé et Néo construisaient des passerelles en bois. Ils avançaient ainsi d'îles en îles se rapprochant du dragon. Quand soudain ils l'entendirent. Il se rapprochait. D'un coup une foule d'endermen les encerclerent.

Ramita ! dit le mage

Et par magie il disparurent tous. Mais le dragon était là. Armes à la main nos héros s'apprêtaient à faire face quant le dragon souffla sur eux une flamme violette. Il était énorme et tout noir, sauf ses yeux qui brillaient dans le noir comme deux améthystes. Il se tenait à distance comme si il évaluait la situation.

Ne tirez pas cria Adèle, c'est une femelle et elle a des œufs.

La troupe, toujours prête au combat, armes aux poings et arcs bandés la regardait ébahie.

Nous ne te voulons pas de mal dragon nous cherchons la sphère de l'ender. Nous sommes les élus regarde et elle sortit sa sphère.

Le dragon la regarda puis fit quelques pas en arrière dans son nid. Là elle prit un œuf tout rond et tout noir.

Adèle s'approcha et toucha l'œuf noir avec sa sphère, une note très basse en sortit. Alors le dragon fredonna une chanson et frolla de sa gigantesque aile la joue de la jeune fille.

Luc et ses amis étaient sidérés. Adèle pouvait communiquer avec tous les monstres pas seulement les araignées !

Le dragon se coucha sur le sol sableu et poussa Adèle de la tête l'invitant à monter sur son dos.

Montrer vos sphères et montez, leur cria Adèle déjà sur le dos du monstre.

On …. Arrive, dit un Luc hésitant.

Il sortit sa sphère d'émeraude et toucha celle du dragon. Il y eut une note aiguë. Et le dragon fredonna de nouveau la chanson.

Tous répétèrent la même scène et à chaque fois le monstre fredonnait la chanson. La dernière à passer fut Alex. Elle avait pris des notes et placé tout les sons sur la gamme.

C'est parfait nous avons maintenant toutes les notes dit'elle en touchant timidement sa sphère à l'œuf noir. Alors le dragon chanta sa chanson et Alex la reprit. Le dragon lui souffla dans le cou. L'invitant à monter.

Jamais le vieux Michel n'aurait imaginé voyager à dos d'ender dragon. La vitesse était effrayante et il supposait que le dragon n'allait pas aussi vite que d'ordinaire. Au loin il aperçut une ville étrange comme articulée sur des bras géants. Le dragon se posa à coté. Devant un immense portail rond, pouvant accueillir 8 sphères...

Le dragon chanta encore.

La chanson dit Alex, il faut reproduire la chanson. Il y a huit notes. Alors voyons ça.

Et elle ouvrit som sac pour en tirer son paier de la veille. Elle prit quelques notes puis dit :

La sphère du dragon et celle de Luc

Celle de Luc et celle de Noé et Néo

Celle de Noé et Néo avec celle d'Adèle.

Celle d'Adèle avec celle d'Erwin

Celle d'Erwin avec la mienne

La mienne et celle de Vladimir

Celle de Vladimir avec celle de Louane

Celle de Louane avec celle du dragon.

Il se mirent dans l'ordre puis firent jouer leurs sphères à tour de rôle. Cela reproduisait exactement la chanson du dragon !

C'est génial Alex dit Erwin. On va essayer de les mettre dans cet ordre sur le portail.

Il déposèrent leurs sphères sur le portail en respectant l'ordre de la chanson et attendirent.

Au bout de quelques minutes il ne se passait toujours rien.

Donnons nous la main dit Noé.

Ils se donnèrent la main et firent silence. Soudain le dernier portail s'ouvrit et Notch apparût.


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour dit'il. Bienvenue à mes élus. Avancez je vous en prie.

Les élus très impressionnés sortirent dans un monde immense. C'était une énorme boîte blanche ils étaient sur un surplomb en bois et l'abîme qui s'ouvrait dessous était gigantesque.

Sur le surplomb on retrouvait le portail avec devant un clavier aux signes compliqués. Il y avait une colline sur laquelle reposait la main de Notch.

Notch était immense au moins dix fois plus grand que l'ender dragon. Il était chauve avec une Barbe de plusieurs jours. Il était habillé dans pull noir et d'un pantalon bleu. Il était pied nus.

A ce moment là Vladimir perdit connaissance. Et de son corps endormi sorti une voix que tous avait oubliée.

Enfin on se revoit cher frère

Et il se mit à enfler, enfler, enfler, jusqu'à faire la taille de Notch. Contrairement à son frère Herobrine était brun et plutôt bel homme. Lui aussi était nu pieds. Ses habits qui avaient grandis avec lui étaient tout noirs.

Les deux frères s'observèrent quelques minutes.

Herobrine, je suis content de te voir.

Pas aussi content que moi, tu m'a piégé dans Minecraft maintenant à ton tour.

Tu oublies que je suis le créateur du jeu ?

Plus maintenant. Regarde et il lui arracha la colline de la main.

Il fixa son attention sur le portail et entra une série de chiffres sur le clavier magique.

Aussitôt Notch devint tout petit et l'ender dragon dû aller le chercher au pied du gouffre.

Vladimir s'était remis de son vertige et demandait pardon à Notch. Cependant Herobrine pris une boîte de choses piquantes qu 'il vida sur le bureau et y enferma nos héros.

Puis il se mit à coder en riant de façon cynique. Quand tout à coup il sauta à cloche pied et commença à se dégonfler.

Aie, mon pied, hurla Herobrine.

C'est le moment de faire tomber la boîte les amis dit Notch.

Et lui obéissant ils firent tomber la boîte et les choses piquantes dans l'abime. La boîte s'ouvrit sous le choc et nos héros surpris découvrirent Alain, la béquille plantée sous l'ongle du pouce d'Herobrine.

Vite chacun une punaise et on le perfore de part en part, dit Notch.

Et il se saisit d'une des choses piquantes pour attaquer son frére, les autres suivirent son exemple.

Bientôt Herobrine était de nouveau de leur taille et entouré par une dizaine de héros armés de punaises multicolores.

Papa dit Luc, comment as-tu réussi à nous sauver.

Vous m'aviez laissé des yeux et du moment où vous avez ouvert le portail les monstres sont devenus gentils. J'ai été teletransporté ici par un enderman. J'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire blesser Herobrine au pied. Je suis content que ça ait marché.

Merci dit Notch. Ender dragon, Monte moi jusqu'à mon ordinateur.

Le dragon pris Notch sur son dos et le déposa sur le surplomb en bois.

Notch sauta sur les touches et bientôt il reprit sa taille habituelle.

Il prit Herobrine dans sa main et lui dit :

Puisque tu aimes tant la guerre, je vais te mettre dans mon nouveau jeux : fortnite. Au moins tu laisseras Minecraft tranquille.

Il tapa quelques codes et envoya Herobrine au milieu d'une bataille.

Puis il prit nos amis, les remercia et leurs demanda ce qu'il voulait.

Que les monstres soit tous gentils, demanda Adèle

Que l'on ne tue plus... commenca Néo

… Que pour manger ! ajouta Noé

Moi je veux retrouver ma mine, dit Luc

Et moi faire de belles maisons, dit Louane

Moi je n'ai besoin de rien, dit Erwin

Même pas de vrai émeraudes dit Notch en riant ? Ok, ajouta t'il. Les monstres seront gentils. Vous pouvez rentrer dans vos mondes respectifs.

Il tapa sur son clavier puis demanda.

Qui veut rentrer où ?

Alors nos héros décidèrent de tous rentrer chez Erwin. Pour avoir le temps de se dire au revoir.

Adieu donc dit Notch. Amusez vous bien.

Et il les renvoya chez Erwin.


	26. Epilogue

Dans la cave d'erwin tous se regardaient ahuris. Ça y est, ils l'avaient fait, ils avaient parlé à Notch. Minecraft était sauvé !

Ils eurent un moment d'hésitation avant de ce tomber dans les bras les uns de autres. De se féliciter et de rire.

Il faut fêter ça dit le vieux Michel, ce soir on mange comme des rois !

Louane, Erwin et Adèle aidaient le vieil homme dans la cuisine.

Je peux rester chez toi ? Demanda Adèle à Erwin. Je n'ai personne chez qui rentrer….

Oui dit le mage en la regardant tendrement. Veux tu devenir ma fille ?

Merci pleura Adèle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Luc entra à ce moment là avec un dessin de fleurs.

Louane, il n'y a pas de fleur dans ce satané biome des neiges, mais veux tu devenir ma femme ?

Oui oui oui mille fois oui et elle lui sauta au cou.

Je suis sûre qu'ils ont besoin de bâtisseurs dans le monde des plaines. Je ferai une grande maison pour qu'on y loge, nous ton père et Michel.

Noé et Néo veulent retourner dans leur biome. Alex veut rester ici aussi pour trouver du travail. Je connais des gens dans le milieu du spectacle.

Moi aussi je veux rester dit Vladimir je suis un déserteur dans la taïga.

Ok répondit le mage, tu peux rester tant que tu veux. Mais avant de partir Louane peux tu agrandir la maison. Et je vous préviens je suis une catastrophe en cuisine !

Ainsi chacun partit de son côté. Mais ils restaient toujours très proche car les endermen avaient créé un réseau de teletransportation. Ce qui était bien pratique pour se déplacer. On pouvait même aller dans l'ender admirer les bébés de l'ender dragon, même si seule Adèle pouvait les comprendre.

Il n'y avait plus de mal dans Minecraft et ce pour un bon moment.


End file.
